Oh Highschool
by journeyintoMystery
Summary: Steve is new to SHIELD highschool. On his first day of school, he gets in trouble with Tony Stark, most popular kid in the school, he runs into the girls bathroom, skips class, has already become friends with the infamous Natasha Romanoff, gets featured in the schools blog and more. Its obviously not a good day for Steve. HIGHSCHOOL AU. GuyxGuy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

Enjoy!

Steve opened his eyes, trying to block out the searing sun. The room was so hot, it was smothering him. "Wake up, Steven!" A voice screeched. He rolled over and groaned into his pillow before getting ready for school.

X

New to to the SHIELD school and not knowing the people or in this case, the food chain, Steve felt alone. The place looked very much like his old school, except there were bigger groups of people and less loners. It seemed everyone had at least one friend. _Maybe I'll be the first person who has _no_ friends._ He thought with a slight frown.

Steve trudged the halls, wishing he was back at Afghanistan with his parents. Well, his dad. He shook the bad thoughts out of his head. He would not think about his mother. He would not think about how his father had shipped him to his aunt's. He would not think of his deceased mother. Not today, not now at least.

While repeating his mantra, Steve accidently bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going!" A voice screamed at him. Steve flinched and looked at a brown haired kid who looked about his age. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Steve apologized. "Well, you don't have to bump into me to get my attention." The guy said with a glare. "Sorry…" Steve repeated.

The brunette stomped away from him and Steve followed. "I'm Rogers. Steve Rogers." He said, struggling to keep up. "_Steve_? What an ordinary name." Steve tried not to throw a smart remark back at him. "So you are…?" Steve asked. The brunette stopped in his tracks and turned to glare at him. "_The_ Tony Stark. You know, the genius who made this school ten times better." Tony said smugly. "Really? I don't see what's so great about this place." Steve said, looking around the hall.

By then, everyone was staring at them, waiting for Tony to lash out at the new kid. "What, are you blind or something?" Tony asked, eyes narrowing. "I j-just don't see anything out of t-the ordinary." Steve stammered. "Your one to talk. _You_ look like something out of a men's catalogue for fanny packs." Tony said scathingly. Steve winced. "I'm s-sorry, I was j-just s-saying—" Steve said, trying to recover. It seemed as if Tony was taller than him now. "Well _s-sorry_ to offend _y-you_ but all you've gotta do is _g-get_ out of my way!" Tony said with a mockingly fake stutter before walking away from a shocked Steve.

"He's such a dick sometimes." A velvety voice said. Steve turned around to face a stunning red head. "Hi, I'm Natasha, you must be new." She said, smiling. "Steve Rogers. What gave it away?" He asked. "Oh, I don't know, maybe standing up to the son of the richest guy in town might have something to do with it." Natasha replied with a smirk. Steve simply smiled sheepishly.

"Well, see you at lunch Steve!" She said brightly before waving and heading off in the opposite direction. Steve's smiled grew with genuine happiness. He had a friend! He turned to the direction of his first and stalked off.

Once in class, Steve sat down, tired from lack of sleep. He felt something wet and small hit the side of his face, not too long from when he sat down. He touched his face and looked at his hand, which held a spit wad. Steve cried out in disgust and let the little piece of paper drop while he tried to wipe his hand and face clean. He heard someone snicker on his right. He turned to see Tony there, laughing with someone else.

Steve tried not to show how irked he really was and tried ignore them, especially when they made it obvious that they were talking about him. _What did I ever do to deserve this? _Steve asked himself, shaking his head. He tried to focus on the lecture but soon, spit balls were heading in his direction. "Will you stop it already?" He yelled, glaring at Tony and his minion. Tony simply cackled at his expression. With a frustrated sigh, Steve bolted out the room and into the hallways, regardless of the questions his teacher asked.

Heading towards the boy's bathroom, Steve tried to clear his head. He didn't want to be picked on, not again. He shook his head, remembering how people used to make fun of him for being short and skinny. He repressed the thoughts and opened the door to the bathroom. Once there, Steve washed his face and tried to go back to his once calm demeanor.

He tried to calm his nerves. Just then, someone came out of the bathroom. He turned around only to come face to face with a random girl. She stared at him, shocked, then angry. "What are you doing in the girls bathroom?" She demanded. "G-girls bathroom?" Steve asked, looking around. It was noticeably cleaner than the boys bathroom. "Yes, they girls bathroom. You're here to spy on us aren't you?" She said, her eyes narrowing. "What? No! I was just— I didn't mean to—" Steve tried to come up with the right words, but struggled to even remember his full name at the moment.

"Get out of here you pervert!" She yelled, catching Steve off guard as she tried to push him away from the stalls. "I am not a pervert!" He said, standing his ground. "Weird fetish guy, pervert, creep, who cares? Get out, get out, get out!" The random girl screeched. There was a blinding light and a _click_ sound, but Steve paid no heed to it.

"I walked in here on accident!" Steve yelled back, letting himself be ushered out of the room. "What's going on?" Steve turned around to face Natasha. "I didn't mean to go in there on purpose, I swear!" He spewed out the words. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean _you_," Natasha pointed her finger in the girls face, "can go off screaming like it's the end of the world." Natasha stared fiercely at her, making the girl shrink away from her finger in fear. "But the pervert came into the bathroom to—" The girl began. "It's an honest to god mistake for a the new guy to miss the guys bathroom. Now get back to class!" Natasha barked. Scuttling out of sight, both Natasha and Steve were finally left alone… almost.

"This is so gonna make the front page." Natasha turned her fierce gaze to a scrawny looking kid with a camera, grinning at the pair. "You better not post it on that damn newspaper if you know what's good for you Parker!" Natasha threatened. "I have to, it's my job." Parker said quietly. "Peter, just delete the damn pictures and I swear to god that I won't let Thor pick on you anymore." Natasha said in a low but dangerous voice. He let out a frustrated sigh before booking it out of the hallway. "Peter!" Natasha yelled. She then cursed under her breath.

"Who was that?" Steve asked, looking bewildered. "That was Peter Parker. He works for Starks blog, and he just got a new story about the new kid being a pervert and going into the girls bathroom. Shit." Natasha shook her head. Steve, listening to Nat, took on a sickly pale color. "I'm ruined." He whispered, brushing a hand through his hair. "No, you're not. I know someone who's good with computers. We should be able to hack into the website and app before the story gets out." Natasha said.

"Why are you helping me?" Steve asked, grateful for the aid. "You're my friend." Natasha replied simply. "Come skip class with me." She added with a smile. Steve could only nod once before Natasha dragged him outside.

They both sat down on a bench, Steve trying to find out what just happened, and Natasha enjoying the silence. "So who do you know that can hack computers?" Steve finally asked. "Me. I'm not that good, but I could probably delete the post before anyone reads it." Natasha replied simply, getting a laptop from her over the shoulder bag.

Steve nodded, then fell silent as Natasha clicked away on her computer. Steve wasn't really a technology type of guy, since his parents hadn't really had time for such mediocre things. He hadn't been born in Afghanistan, but moved when his parents went there to help the wounded soldiers. They were medics, volunteering for the job while Steve agreed to come along.

Trying to keep the memories from resurfacing, Steve blurted out the first thing he could think of. "I have _never_ had a girlfriend." He tried not to look so surprised at himself, but he _did_ need a distraction. Natasha simply raised an eyebrow, not even looking up from her computer. "Well, I would say that all the girls would be devastated to hear that you're not into girls, but then again I'm not really interested." Natasha said. It took him awhile to figure out what she meant, and he did, he felt the humiliation wash over him. "I am not gay!" He said. "Oh, right, sorry. I just though since you haven't had a _girl_friend—" Romanoff chuckled at Steve's reaction.

"I just haven't had that much time to socialize with other kids my age." Steve said. "With being in Afghanistan and everything." He added. This got her attention. "You've been in a war?" She asked. "My mom and dad used to help the wounded soldiers, and I helped too." Steve said proudly. "'Used to…?'" Natasha echoed. His face fell a bit. "Yeah, after my mom died my dad and I came back to America..." Steve said. "That's horrible." Natasha said truthfully.

With that, they both changed the subject to something a bit lighter. They both sat and talked for the rest of the class period.

**Up Next:** Steve meet's Thor, Loki, Clint, and Banner at last.

**A/N**: Meep! Hope you guy's liked. Any feedback would be marvelous since this is my first Avengers fanfic! I update every Saturday or Friday,


	2. The Party 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, and this is a non-profit story blah blah blah blah, whatever

Warning: Some inappropriate jokes (because that's how Clint it) and cussing, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum!

The lunch bell rang, making Steve jump at the sudden sound. Hoping that everything was would look up for the rest of the day, he stumbled out of his chair with the rest of the students. Steve walked out into the hallway, trying to 'lay low,' as Natasha had told him.

He went to the lunchroom and waited for Natasha by the entrance doors. "Hey Blondie!" The familiar velvety voice said. Steve turned and grinned down at the red head. "Hey Natasha." His smile grew a fraction as he noticed the rather short brunette behind her and the tall blonde with flowing hair.

"Guys, this is Steve. Steve this is Thor…" Natasha pointed at the tall blonde, then at the brunette, "And this is Bruce." Steve shook hands with both of them. "Nice meeting you Steve, but I better get going or Tony's going to have one of his famous B.F's." Bruce said. "B…F's?" Steve asked, confused. "Yeah, you know, a bitch fit. Tony tends to have them on a regular basis." Thor said with a crooked grin. Steve smiled gratefully, seeing as Natasha had brought more people to know him. This would definitely not be like back at his old school.

"Don't you know it's rude to curse, _brother_?" Steve turned to see a taller-than-average kids, with brown hair gelled back and green eyes that pierced his. His breathe caught and he looked away. He wasn't always so charismatic when someone was observing him. "Loki!" Thor said, throwing his arms around the newcomer. "Will—you— please— stop?" Loki asked, wrestling to get out, but his struggles showed no avail. "Only because you said please." Thor said with a laugh and letting go of Loki. "I don't see why _I _ had to get a hug from you since _you're _the one with the foul vocabulary." Loki dusted himself off, scowling.

"Loki, always speaking with the vocabulary of a sophisticated girl." Thor responded with a grin. "I am _not_ a girl!" Loki argued. "What about that time that guy groped you from behind?" Thor asked.

"I didn't have my hair gelled back, so that doesn't count!"

"Or that time when father thought I had a girl over on Halloween because of your costume."

"It was an honest mistake!" Loki said with a slight frown.

Both Natasha and Bruce had been staring at the two siblings bicker with amused expressions. "Okay, enough fighting you two, you both seem like an old bitter couple. And Thor, please refrain from cussing, _please_." Natasha said with a slight smile. Thor nodded. "Fine by me!" He said with another grin. "We're brothers, it's like our job to argue." Loki mused. Bruce simply shrugged.

"So are any of you going to introduce me to the new guy?" Loki asked, nose stuck up in the air. "Oh yeah. Steve this is Loki." Thor said, somewhat proudly. "Nice to meet you Steve, I am Loki. Also known as Silvertongue." Loki said boastfully. "Known as Silvertongue? Who calls you _that_?" Natasha asked with a snicker. Loki simply frowned at her. "Nice to meet you too." Steve said with a polite smile.

"Anyways, nice meeting you Steve but I better get going." Bruce interrupted. "Yeah, you don't want to attract Stark over here." Loki said darkly, shoulders now slumped. "He's not half bad, once you get to know him—"

"Who isn't 'half bad?'" Tony asked suddenly, making Loki jump in surprise. "You gave me a fright!" Loki growled, glaring at him. "Shut up punching bag. Who isn't half bad?" Tony asked, brushing Loki off. "You. Since you seem to be very full of it when people first meet you." Thor said brightly. Steve groaned internally and Natasha did a face palm.

"I am not full of it! If anything, I'm full of diamonds!" Tony responded. "Doesn't matter, let's go get lunch. Don't want to keep Pepper waiting." Bruce said. At the mention of Pepper, Tony's eyes widened. "I forgot about Pepper!" Tony said frantically. "Not again Tony. She's your _girlfriend_!" Bruce replied, shaking his head and ushering the narcissist out of their group. When Stark left, it was as if everyone let out a breathe of relief.

"I didn't think Tony would hang out with someone like Bruce." Steve said, staring at them until they disappeared in the wave of students bustling into the cafeteria. "They're both the smartest people in school, and they could talk the language of science, so I guess that counts as something." Thor replied. "Not to mention that if it weren't for Bruce, Tony's ego would've exploded from inflammation." Natasha quipped. "Agreed." Loki sighed.

"Let's not talk about Stark anymore! Let's go get food!" Thor said with a squeal of delight. The group agreed and got in line for what the school considered 'edible food.' From Steve's past experience, school food almost killed him. Food poisoning isn't something you want to go through when your twelve and sick with the flu.

Sitting down, the group carried on their chatter. "We should all hang out at my house later!" Thor interrupted. "I don't see why not." Natasha said, eating another forkful of salad. "It should be a welcome party for Steve." Thor insisted. "I don't want you guys to go through the trouble, really." Steve said, feeling just a tad bit embarrassed about being the spot light. "Oh come on, I'll invite my boyfriend to go with me. We'll have a great time—" Natasha began.

She was interrupted by a paper airplane hitting the back of her head. She immediately turned around to glare at whoever threw it. After getting the thing, of course. Trying to see who she was looking at, Steve leaned a little to the side. A familiar looking brunette sat next to Bruce and Tony. It surely couldn't be… but it seemed a lot like— "That's the kid that threw the spit wads at in first!" Steve exclaimed. "He _what?_" Natasha asked, looking at Steve then at the other kid.

"I swear I'm going to murder Clint if he really did, that low life—" She began. "The same low life that your dating. He's still your boyfriend." Thor reminded her. "Yes, but that gives him no right to bully Blondie over here!" Natasha said, nostril's flaring in anger. "Come on, give Clint a break, it's no big deal, really." Steve said, sounding as if he was reassuring himself more than his red headed companion. She sighed in frustration. "Fine…" She muttered, getting the crumpled piece of paper from her fist.

She straightened it out before reading it and letting out a laugh of disdain. "He wants to know why I'm hanging out with you." Natasha told Steve. "If he has a problem, then I could always try to talk to him." Steve replied. "Yes, a brawl is exactly what we need to amuse us." Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"A brawl? We don't need to resolve this in violence brother!" Thor said, looking horrified at the prospect. "Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?" Loki snapped. "Oh… sarcasm…" Thor's expression changed to quite a satisfied one. "Can we please get out of here?" Natasha asked, looking over at Clint and Tony heading their way, with Bruce trailing after them. "Let's go then." Loki said, grabbing Thor and helping him up from his seat. Steve and Natasha both threw away the remnants of their not-as-bad-as-expected lunch and headed outside.

X

After Mr. Xavier's class, it was finally time to go home. Smiling in relief, Steve waltzed out. He almost made it out the door without drama. Almost.

Someone grabbed his backpack, almost making his fall on his bottom. "Hey!" Steve cried, turning around to face Tony. He simply smirked, crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes. "Why'd you do that for?" Steve asked. "I just remembered, you're the Roger's kid, right?" Tony said, ignoring Steve's question completely. "Yeah, whatever." Steve answered with a scowl. "Almost didn't recognize you without your spangled little blanket." Tony said with a grin.

Steve blanched as he remembered Blanky. The blanket that he's had since he was a toddler. "Our parents used to force us to hang out in the play pen when were younger. You know, that horrid corral that they forced us into like a couple of chickens when they talked together?" Tony asked. Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember. He then nodded, remembering the play dates when Tony would try to sneak coffee into his little cup. They were pretty good friends back then.

"Yeah… but barely…" Steve admitted, his face flushing a bit. That would always happen whenever he tried to really, _really _concentrate on something. "Well, my parents just found out you were here and they wanted know if your parents could come over for dinner." Tony said, sounding and looking rather bored. "Uh…? I think that would be… rather difficult on their behalf…" Steve said, trying not to sound too sad. "Why would that be?" Tony asked. "Well…" Steve hesitated, contemplating if he should tell Tony something so personal.

"Out with it Rogers. My parents won't stop pestering me if I don't come back with a reasonable explanation." Tony snapped, growing impatient. "Because My dad's in Brooklyn." Steve replied quickly. "So? Just tell your mom to come over." Tony snapped. "I can't." Steve looked away.

Almost everyone was gone from the hallway by then, so no one would really be interested in the two of them talking. "Come on Blondie, just ask her, how hard could it be?" Tony asked, pinching his nose in frustration. "Because… she's not exactly here." Steve said quietly. "Speak louder." Tony demanded. "Because she's not here." Steve struggled to speak, feeling a heavy weight on his chest as he spoke about his mother. "What kind of mother would leave their child alone when their husband is all the way in Brooklyn?" Tony asked in dismay. "Oh, I don't know, maybe a dead one?" Steve snapped.

Tony stared him, mouth agape. Steve turned around, heading out the door as Tony cursed under his breath and ran after him. Grabbing him by the backpack again, Tony made Steve face him. "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean it like that—" Tony began. "Can it. Ever since I met you, or re-met whatever, you've been a complete jerk about everything. I'm sorry, but you seriously need a new personality fix." Steve said turning around for the second time and walking away. "Yeah well, you need a new… haircut! Ha, take that!" Tony yelled after him, feeling horrible yet insulted by what Steve had just said.

X

Steve was about to dig into some leftovers since Aunt Trudy (on his mother's side) was working again when he heard the doorbell ring. He waited for awhile to see if it would continue, when a few second passed he was about to put a forkful of lasagna into his mouth when the doorbell rang again. He got up, heading towards the door. His stomach grumbled as he was about to open the door. "Yeah, I know, I know. I'll feed you later." Steve whispered to his stomach.

Opening the door revealed Natasha standing there, looking at something across the street. "Hello?" Steve asked, looking a bit confused. She whipped around and grinned at him. "You forgot the party we were throwing for you. Well, that doesn't matter, we changed it to my place instead." She said. "Oh, right, sorry." Steve said. "No problem. Come on lets go." Natasha said. "Uh, uh, okay, just wait." Steve said, rushing back inside.

He shoved the plate of leftovers into the microwave and left a note for his Aunt on the fridge. He ran upstairs to his room and changed into a fresh white shirt and grabbed his red and blue jacket before rushing down to Natasha again.

"You look great, now come on." She said, ushering him out. "Question." Steve said. Natasha nodded. "How will we ride on _this_?" Steve asked, gesturing towards a sleek black bicycle. "Because I sure won't fit in the basket." He added. "That's not mine." Natasha replied, stopping. "Who's is it then?" Steve asked, confused. "Oh god no. Hurry up and get inside, maybe he won't find us." Natasha said, groaning.

"Tasha?" She winced at the voice before turning around and coming face to face with Clint. "Oh hey Clint!" She said, quickly changing her attitude to enthusiastic. "What're you doing here?" Clint asked, glancing at Steve once. "Just inviting Blondie to a party I'm throwing." She said, smiling at Steve. "What party?" Clint asked frowning. "Just a party." She replied brightly. "Why wasn't I invited?" Clint asked. "Oops, I guess it slipped my mind." She said innocently. "Oh…" He then glared at Steve.

"Why are you here anyways?" Steve asked. "I could ask you the same thing." Clint sneered. "I _live_ here." He replied. "So you're the kid Trudy took in?" Clint asked, trying to look uninterested. "Yeah…" Steve shifted uncomfortably for awhile. "Well, is she here?" Clint asked. "No, she's off at work." Steve said.

"This is boring, let's get out of here." Natasha suggested. "Sure." Steve and Clint said simultaneously. Clint glared at Steve while he tried to hide behind his friend. "Well, bye Clint." She said. "Bye…" Clint said, stepping forward and kissing her on the cheek.

She turned pink before punching him in the gut. "You know you liked it." Clint said with a grin, pulling back with a slight wince. "And how do you know _that_?" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Because when you hit me, it didn't really hurt." Clint said with a laugh. "Oh shut up." She murmured.

Steve grinned at both of them. "_What_?" Natasha snapped, noticing his expression. "Nothing, it's just you two… you guys are so into each other." Steve said with a soft chuckle, earning a smile from Clint. The mood seemed considerably lighter now. "Whatever. You can come if you want." Natasha told Clint. "Really? Oh goodie!" Clint said with squeal, making her roll her eyes again, but with a smile tugging at the edge of her mouth.

"Oh, yeah, since I'm already here… sorry about messing with you earlier in first." Clint said, wrapping his arms around Natasha's waist. She pushes him away, but he doesn't budge and eventually lets him hug her. "It's fine." Steve said. "Well, let's go! I think I've kept Loki and Thor waiting long enough." Natasha said. Clint scrunched his nose at the mention of Loki. "What about Bruce?" He asked. "He's there too, along with Carol Danvers and Jane." She replied, getting out of his hold and ushering both Steve and Clint into her small car. "Carol, like Carol, Carol?" Clint asked, suddenly interested. "Yes, that Carol." Natasha rolled her eyes again.

"I'm confused… who's Carol?" Steve asked. "We used to call Danvers Miss Marvel, since you know, she was an absolute _marvel,_ just the way she would stretch in P.E— _Ow_!"Clint shrieked, rubbing his arm which had just been punched my Natasha. "She's a friend. I think you two would get along fine." Natasha said, getting into the driver's seat. "I hope you're not trying to pair us up, because I really could go by without the drama of having a girlfriend." Steve replied dryly. Clint pinched his cheek lightly. "Aw, look who's such a prude."

"Clint!" Natasha warned. "Sorry!" Clint chirped, smiling at Steve. "No worries." Steve said with a shrug. They drove to Natasha's house in silence. Well, almost. Clint was singing along with the radio for quite awhile until Nat turned it off. So now, Clint was just singing any random song that came to mind, changing the song when he forgot the lyrics. Finally, they pulled up to the magnificent house.

"That's a big house." Steve mused. "You want to know what else is big?" Clint asked, bouncing in his seat from anticipation. "I'm afraid of what the answer might be—" He began. "Natasha's boobs!" Clint said smiling in triumph. To Steve's amazement, Natasha said nothing. She acted as if she didn't hear a thing.

When they got out, the first thing Natasha did practically tackle him with a growl. Natasha landed on top of him, pinning him down. "Oh gosh, Clint are you okay?" Steve asked, panicking. "Nah, I'm fine, I like it rough." Clint joked, earning a light slap from Natasha. She got off of him and helped him up. "Your such a dog sometimes." Natasha said, shaking her head. "Whoa baby, I didn't know you wanted to do it doggy style." Clint responded with a grin. "Oh shut up will you?" Natasha asked in a harsh tone, but she was smiling lightly.

Once inside, Steve was amazed at how the inside of the house looked better than the outside. "Steve Rogers!" Thor came out of nowhere and hugged Steve. "Thor, I can't… breath…Thor!" Steve gasped, trying to inhale. Somehow, Steve managed to get out of the kids grip and turned to see a pretty brown haired girl right behind them.

"Steve, this is Jane, my _girlfriend_." Thor said proudly. "Please murder me. Thor's been talking about how great it was to have girlfriend forever." Loki said, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Oh don't worry brother, I'm sure you'll find a man someday. I'm sure you'll make a great boyfriend!" Thor said with a laugh. Loki merely rolled his eyes and waved hello to everyone.

"Where's Carol?" Natasha asked Jane. "In the kitchen, getting the chips and stuff ready." She replied. "Clint! Friend, have you met Jane…?" Thor said brightly, noticing Clint standing right next to Natasha, holding her hand.

Natasha let go of Clint and went beside Steve. "Let's go introduce you to Carol." She insisted, pushing him towards the kitchen. "Maybe later?" Steve asked, trying to go back to the hallways they just left. Pushing him into the opening, Natasha grinned at him reassuringly before running away. "Natasha!" Steve called after her.

He turned around and saw a blond girl bustling around the kitchen. "Hi." She said simply, stopping to stare at him before heading towards the refrigerator. "Hey…so you must be Carol." He stated, slowly retreating back into the hallway. "Yup. You must be Steve." She replied. "Grab that bowl of popcorn please." She added. Steve gladly obeyed. Carol grabbed another bowl and a soda before telling Steve to follow her to the living room.

"Carol!" Natasha rushed over to her and hugged her. "Hey Nat." Carol replied with a smile. Everyone sat down and chatted a bit. Mostly Thor telling everyone how amazing Jane was while she blushed. "Thor, please. I'm sure we all know by now how Jane was Valid Victorian last year." Loki said, looking as if he was about hit his brother with the popcorn. "I thought you would be happy about me dating Jane." Thor replied with a slight frown. "No, it's not that it's just—" Loki said. "Are you jealous brother?" Thor asked, his frown deepening.

"What? No that's absurd! It's just you've been—"

"Thor, it's not that he's jealous or anything. I just think he's right to be frustrated that you keep talking about me, and he's right. Though I am flattered." Jane interrupted. Loki smiled at her gratefully as Thor changed the subject to the new game he bought.

"Let's play Mario!" Natasha chimed. Everyone agreed, smiling at the idea. "See, you have the greatest idea's ever babe." Clint said, kissing her on the cheek. She was practically glowing with the compliment. "Oh it's nothing." She said. "Gosh, can you guys just get a room already?" Bruce asked, pretending to gag. "Hmmm… nope, we'll do just fine here." Clint replied with a grin. "Clint!" Everyone said simultaneously, then laughing.

Natasha set up the game and asked who wanted to play first. Carol beat Bruce, then she lost to Natasha, who then beat Steve. The bell rang when Loki was halfway through losing miserably. "I'll get it!" Steve chimed, jumping up from his seat. He was _really_ enjoying himself.

"Romanoff residents, how may I help—" Steve said, he had been opening the door and looking over his shoulder at the rest of his friends before he stopped what he was saying and turned to face the person at the door. "What are _you_ doing here?"

**A/N: Ah, cliffhangers. (I think) But anyways, I'm so mean to Steve. Oh, yeah, another thing before I leave, how do you guys like the chapter lengths? I could make them longer if you guys want, just ask. Any of you who know who know who Miss Marvel is, then I Love You. Anywho, bye readers!**


	3. Cookies, sorry's and something new

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel**

**Warning: Don't worry, no cussing but there is an argument in here… well not really an argument, just an conversation Steve accidently heard… argument between two people… anyways, here you go!**

"Hey Steve." Tony said, smiling sheepishly. "What are you doing here?" Steve asked, sounding a lot harsher then he intended to. "A simple 'hey Tony, it's nice to see you' would've been nice." Tony replied sarcastically. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Steve ground out. "I just wanted to… to uh, you know…" Tony said, avoiding Steve's gaze. "No. I don't know." Steve snapped. "I brought cookies for the party!" Tony replied, changing the subject and trying to barge in. Steve got in his way. "What do you want Tony?" Steve asked, eyes narrowing.

"Fine! I wanted to say I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk, you happy?" Tony shouted. Looking away from Steve's shocked face, he shoved a big bag of chocolate chip cookies, Hershey's chocolate, and marshmallows into his chest. "I thought I might bring these for the party." Tony said quietly. "I'm allergic to marshmallows." Steve said lightly. "Oh, you know, we could always throw them away. I didn't like them that much anyways." Tony replied hastily. "It's fine, I'll just eat the cookies alone." Steve replied with a grin.

"Who's at the door? I heard shouting and— Tony?" Natasha said, coming up from behind Steve. "Hey Natasha." Tony greeted dryly. "He came to say sorry." Steve said with a grin. "Whoa, wait really? I didn't think he was even capable of saying the word sorry at all." Natasha said cuttingly. "I'll leave now, keep the stuff." Tony said. "Stay." Steve said, grabbing his arm and stopping him. "I mean, if that's okay with you." Steve said to Natasha. "Okay, if you want." Natasha replied uncertainly. "Great!" Steve said, shoving Tony inside before closing the door.

"Guys, you won't believe what I've got." Natasha said, mouthing to Tony and Steve to stay out of sight. "Pop tarts?" Thor asked brightly. "Alcohol!" Clint piped up. "A puppy!" Both Carol and Jane said together. "A gun?" Loki asked, looking alarmed yet intrigued. "Some movies?" Bruce asked. Natasha simply grinned at them and waved Tony over. "Nope, we do have the stuff to make cookie smore's though." Tony said with a charismatic grin. Steve could practically here everyone's jaw hit the floor.

Relishing their shocked faces, Natasha grinned. "You guys should close your mouth's before a bear mistakes it for a cave." She said. "Bruce, Clint? What are you guys doing here?" Tony asked, looking around the room. Almost at once, they both looked away, avoiding Tony's confused stare. "We invited them!" Steve said. "Wait, hold on a second. If you didn't find out about the party from Clint or Bruce, how'd you know were…'partying' here?" Natasha asked.

"Don't worry about it." Tony replied automatically, making Steve grin. Loki stood up and grabbed the things out of Tony's hands. "Anyone want cookie smore's?" Loki asked. Thor automatically raised his hand. "Anyone _else_?" Loki asked, rolling his eyes. "I want some, how about you Tony?" Steve asked brightly. "I thought you were allergic to marshmallows." Tony said, frowning slightly. "I was just messing with you." Steve admitted. "You're a jerk." Tony replied. "Look who's talking."

"Alright then! Let's watch a movie!" Natasha butted in. "See, isn't she perfect?" Clint asked, beaming at Natasha. She blushed lightly but boldly held Clint's gaze. "I quite disagree. Jane is the most perfect being I have ever met." Thor said, cuddling into Jane's hair as she blushed. "Can we please cut it out with the whole lovey-dovey thing? Some of us have a lonesome life in which we share with Donut." Loki said with a sigh.

"Donut? Who's Donut?" Bruce asked. "He's the cat my brother has taken under his wing. Remember that time you spilled cereal on it Loki?" Thor asked with a grin. "Don't even remind me." Loki replied with a groan.

"What movie are we going to watch?" Carol asked. "How about a scary movie?" Steve offered. "Sure, to Net flex!" Clint cried, almost passionately. "He loves watching scary movies." Natasha told Steve, smiling.

"Let's sit down." Steve told Tony, grabbing his hand and leading him to a spot next to him on the L shaped couch. After talking for a few seconds, Tony nudged Steve. "Hmm?" Steve asked. "Dude, can you let go of my hand?" Tony then nodded at their hands. "Oh— sorry, I completely forgot… I didn't meant to… I'm not…" Steve said, his face heating up. "Gosh, why is it so hot in here?" Steve asked, pulling on the neck of his white shirt. Tony chuckled, and God dammit Steve had to admit it was just adorable. Like music to his ears.

Before Tony could make a snarky remark, Loki showed up and sat in between them, though there was plenty of space on the large couch. "I brought the smores!" He chimed, holding up the plate. Steve immediately grabbed some and stuffed them in his mouth, trying to forget the thoughts about Tony and about them holding hands.

"Christ Steve, you have to _chew_ you know." Loki said, smiling. "Will you all be quiet? The movie's on!" Clint exclaimed, reaching to get smore. They watched the movie, though much to Clint's distaste, everyone was mostly chatting.

It wasn't until a few minutes later that Clint gave up on the movie and began to make out with Natasha. Jane and Thor were cuddling, cooing at each other. Carol and Loki were both talking about some recipe for brownies. Both Tony and Steve were talking about something uselessly polite, discussing the weather and everything.

Tony's phone rang, the tune 'Back In Black' by AC/DC bled out from the little speakers. Glancing at the phone, Tony's face went blank. "Better get this, it's my mother." He told Steve. "Go ahead." Steve replied. Tony picked up the phone and waited.

"Hey mom… nah, I'm just at a party…. I can't come home mother, I'm hanging out… tell dad to fix it…" Tony responded quickly. "No no no, don't put him on!" He practically shouted. Tony blanched. "Hey dad… no I didn't mean it like that, it's just—" Steve could hear the person on the other line shout something, but it wasn't loud enough to make out what they said. "I wasn't disrespecting her! I was just suggesting that maybe— fine. I'll go help." Tony said bitterly.

By now, the chatter and the making out (and cuddling) had died down, everyone drawing their attention to the phone call Tony was currently having. When he hung up, everyone pretended to be wrapped up in something other than Tony. "I better get going." He said, getting up.

"Tony, are you okay—?" Steve began to ask, getting up with him. "I'm fine. You got your apology, so go ahead and do whatever you idiots do." Tony growled. He stalked off, leaving a confused Steve behind.

"Sorry your date baled on you." Natasha said sarcastically, patting his shoulder. "We weren't on a date. Maybe I should go after him?" Steve said, wringing his hands. "You're a good guy Steve, but if you go after him you might as well write your death wish now." She replied.

"Wait, did he say something about an apology?" Clint asked. "Yeah, he apologized to Steve for being… well, himself." Natasha said. "I should really go after him, he looked pretty upset." Steve said, ignoring the rest of them. "Steve, I'm talking from experience when I say that it's best to leave him alone when he just talked to his dad." Bruce said. "I guess your right…" Steve sighed. "Let's finish the movie." Jane offered, "might take your mind of things."

X

After the movie, everyone was tired. Happy, but tired. "I better get home…" Steve said. "I'll drive you." Natasha said, jumping up to get her keys. "Nah, I can walk." He said, yawning. He then leaned closer to her. "Can you tell me where Tony lives?" He whispered. "I don't see why you want to poke the bear, but if you insist…" Natasha replied warily. She gave him the address.

"Goodbye Steve!" Everyone said, waving at him. Steve smiled, and headed out. Maybe he could drop by Stark's house and say thanks. Maybe…

Walking in Tony's house, Steve stopped in front of the mansion. It was _huge_! The steps looked polish, as if daring any stray leaf or pile of sand to come on it. The house looked so formal… and intimidating. Steve walked up to the double doors. Looking around the mansions exterior, Steve spotted a camera pointed right at him. "Maybe I should come tomorrow…" Steve murmured. It was already dark, so Steve decided that he would tell Tony thanks at school.

When he turned his back, he heard voice emitting from the door. "If I'm such a big disappointment to you, why don't you just send me away? I bet you'd be _so_ happy if that happened! I'm doing all of this for _you_, and you still see me like some… some disease!" Tony's screams, a bit muffled, reached Steve's ears. Hearing footsteps heading towards the door where Steve stood on the other side, he began to panic.

There was more yelling and the doorknob made a creaking sound, as if someone was unlocking it to go outside. Letting out a curse and acting the heat of the moment, Steve dived into a perfectly cut bush. Trying not to yelp at the pain the unseen thorns made, he clasped his mouth with one hand and tried to break his fall with the other. The hedge hadn't really done much to pillow his dive, but at least he hadn't dived into the grass on accident.

Peering out through his hiding spot, Steve saw Tony barging out of his house, looking furious and ready to do something reckless or stupid. He waited until Tony was out of sight to get out of the shrub. "Ow… ow…ow…" Steve whimpered, limping and wincing every time he put some pressure on his right foot. Maybe it was sprained.

He got out his phone and called Natasha. "Hello?" She answered. "Hey, it's Steve." He replied. "Oh hi, what's up?" She asked. "I just came from Tony's house." Steve said truthfully. "Oh gosh, are you alright? You came out of there alive, right?" She asked. Steve rolled his eyes. "Of course, but my leg hurts a lot. I think I sprained it." Steve said. "How? What did Tony say? Did you meet Mr. Stark?" She babbled.

"I didn't exactly go inside." Steve responded, wincing again at his foot. "What?" Natasha asked. "I heard Tony fighting with his parents and before he opened the door I jumped into a hedge. It had thorns, by the way." Steve said, running a hand through his blond hair. "Why would you _jump_ into a _hedge_?" She asked. "I panicked and didn't want Tony to think I was eavesdropping." Steve replied earnestly. "Well, yeah, you've got a point there." She was quiet for a moment. "Well, tell me anything else you find out tomorrow at school, okay?" She said. "Okay." He said, hanging up.

He was finally at his house. Opening the door as quietly as he could. "Steve, is that you?" His Aunt's voice came from the kitchen. "Yeah, it's me." He replied. "Where on earth have you been? I was worried sick that— oh my God are you alright?" His Aunt asked, running up to him, her wavy black hair moving with her movement. "Yeah, just sort of fell into a bush outside… sorry for making you worry." Steve replied, shifting uncomfortably while she examined his face. "It's okay, just leave a note next time you go out though. Are you sure your okay?" His Aunt asked again. "Yeah, just need to sleep on it." Steve replied.

Before she could ask to take him to the hospital or something of the kind, Steve limped upstairs with a goodnight. Once in his room, Steve changed from his clothes into simply his boxers alone. Checking in his bathroom mirror how bad he looked, or for bruises, he noticed he wasn't that bad off. Touching a bruise on his shoulder, he squinted in pain. He turned his attention to the little scratches on his face. Didn't seem that noticeable. He touched his sore cheek and winced. That might definitely leave a bruise.

Sighing, Steve headed off to bed. School was tiring, the party was fun, and the night was alarming, and after all that, Steve wanted to sleep.

X

The very next day, the first person Steve looked for was Tony. What if he _had_ done something reckless? Shaking the thought away, he scanned the room again. He had home class with him, so if he didn't find him before, he'd probably find him after. Looking around the room for what he decided the last time, he finally spotted him… with Pepper. He'll tell him thanks some other time then.

"Surprise!" Someone covered Steve's eyes with their hands. Making a choking sound (he was caught off guard, okay!) he turned around to see Natasha and Clint. "The party was fun and maybe— oh my God what happened to your face?" Clint shrieked when he saw Steve. "I fell when I walking." He lied, tenderly touching his aching cheek bone. "Where? In a pool of blades and punches?" Clint asked. "Into a bush… it's no big deal, really." He insisted. Man, he had hoped that the little scratches would heal over night, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"If you say so." Clint said, rocking on his feet. "I'm so tired… please remind me not to watch anymore movies with you." Natasha remarked to Clint. "Why? Are your lips sore?" Clint asked with a grin. "Shut up." She replied simply. "Totally called it." Clint mouthed to Steve, making him laugh.

The bell rang and the rest of the student body bustled to their classes. "Time for learning and obnoxious teachers. Whoop." Natasha grumbled, before waving goodbye to Steve along with Clint.

The rest if the day passed by quickly. No word from Stark either. When lunch time rolled around, trouble was quickly following after…

"Steve!" Thor hugged him, while Loki rolled his eyes from behind him. "Hey Loki, Thor." Steve greeted. "Food. We need food." Loki replied, marching off to the line. "What's up with him?" Steve asked, confused. "He spilled his breakfast on the cat… again." Thor added. Steve smiled, then went to the line too.

Getting the tray and heading towards the lunch table were the rest of Steve's friends sat, someone stuck their foot out. Before he could trip, he dodged it in the nick of time. "Hey!" Steve looked up from the floor to see Tony smirking. "Why'd you do that for?" Steve asked, honestly a little pissed. "Do I really need a reason? Fine, because I felt like it." He replied. Steve simply glared at him before he turned around and marched to the table.

To his surprise, Bruce and Clint where there too. "What happened?" Natasha asked the second he sat down. "He tried to trip me." Steve replied simply. "I thought both of you were on the friend turf though." Natasha said. "Friend turf… who even says that?" Clint asks. "I do." Natasha snapped before turning back to Steve. "Did he say why?" She asked. "He said because he 'felt like it.'" Steve replied, eating the ravioli slowly. "Maybe he's going through a rough day." Jane piped up. "I doubt it…" Steve replied. "Ignore him. He has mood swings like crazy. He's like one of those acrobats that just go from swing to swing." Loki said.

"He apologized to me yesterday for being an ass though." Steve said, gaining a glare from Loki. "He apologized? He never apologizes. To _anyone._ I know we talked about it briefly yesterday, but this is a new high for Tony… apologizing." Bruce said in amusement. "It's like that time he set the schools mechanics room on fire. Sure he fixed it and everything, but he actually ran out the room saying 'I'm not sorry!'" He added. "He's a wild goose, ready to be roasted alive…" Natasha said, shaking her head.

"Wild goose ready to be roasted… seriously, _who says that?_" Clint exclaimed. Natasha glared at him. He quieted down after that. "Right, so he apologized yesterday and gave you a peace offering, but today he tried to trip you and gave the reason of because he wanted to…" Natasha summarized, rubbing her forehead as if trying to figure out a puzzling riddle.

"It's fine. So, you spilled cereal on your cat again?" Steve asked Loki, changing the subject away from him and Tony. "I didn't have time to eat." Loki replied, glaring at Thor who was eating like there was no tomorrow.

(X)

Tony stared as Steve and the rest of his friends chattered away happily. "This is absurd! Why would they go with Steve if I'm _right here?_" Tony asked Pepper. "I don't know, maybe he's nicer— Or not, you never know." She said once Tony glared at her. "I mean, I went to his party and even said sorry yesterday!" Tony exclaimed. "Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Pepper asked, frowning. "Don't worry about it." Tony said, waving her off.

"Fine. So why are you so caught up with Steve anyways? Just ignore him." Pepper said. "_Because_ he's a nobody! He's trying to show me up, that's why I can't ignore him!" Tony whispered furiously. "You don't know that Tony." Pepper replied. "I do! He's just some stupid blonde who happens to be just a bit popular. He thinks just because he has a couple of stupid friends that he can show me up. Well, I'm not going to let that happen." Tony said. "Not everything is about you." Pepper replied. "When we're in this school, then yeah, everything's about me!" Tony snarled.

"Sometimes, it's as if you don't appreciate me enough." Pepper said, shaking her head. "Maybe Steve would be a better boyfriend than you, who knows." She added cuttingly, getting up and leaving a fuming Tony. "Steve this, Steve that. Ever since yesterday everyone's fallen in love with him… even my father." He told himself bitterly. That would change soon, he'd make sure of it.

(X)

After school was done, Steve headed home. Walking and listening to his music while walking, his favorite thing to do after ending school. He let his thoughts wonder back to Tony. He'd left Steve alone for the rest of the day, but kept sending him dirty looks for a reason Steve had no clue about.

"Maybe I should confront him about it." Steve thought aloud. He nodded, thinking that was the right thing to do and headed home a bit quicker. Changing into a black shirt and grey pants, he put his backpack away. Leaving a note to his aunt, he left to Tony's house.

Once again, in front of the Stark's house, Steve felt unnerved. "Maybe tomorrow I could— no! I will talk this through _today_. And that's that." Steve said, trying to rile himself up. He rang the doorbell and suddenly had the urge to jump into the nearby pond to hide.

A woman, looking rather tall and… familiar opened the door. Beaming down at him, she smiled. "Hello, hello!" She said brightly. "Hey I'm, ah, looking for Tony. Is he here?" Steve asked. "Oh you must be one of his friends. Yes, he's here. Come in." She beckoned him to come in. "Oh no, I don't want to be a bother, if maybe he could come down here—" Steve said politely. "Nonsense! I can't have you out here waiting for him! And don't fret, your no bother at all!" She replied, ushering him in.

The inside of the house was magnificent. The two grand staircases on the side connecting at the top, the crystal chandelier, and just the decoration looked great. Like one of those antique houses that are always in magazines. "Wow, it's amazing in here ma'am." He said. "Thank you, I designed the place." She nodded appreciatively. "I'll call Tony down, just sit here while I get him. Sometimes he's locked up in the garage for days." She commented. "Just like his father." She added with a smile.

She left quickly, leaving Steve sitting down on a fancy looking couch marveling at every little thing. "Steve Rogers?" Steve turned to face a man, coming from the right staircase. "Yes sir?" He asked nervously. "You've grown quite a lot since I last met you!" He said. "Thank you sir." Steve said, a bit confused. "Please, call me Howard. You probably don't remember me, but I'm Tony's dad." Howard said, shaking Steve's hand with a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you again… Mr. Stark." Steve said, smiling. "I'm sorry about your mother. She was a smart and great woman, tragedy that someone so intelligent died so young." Howard let out a sigh. "Yeah, she was really nice too. She helped the soldiers in Afghanistan, as a volunteer in the medic division." Steve said with a proud smile. "Yes, and your father was a nice fellow too." Howard said with a grin.

Footsteps sounded from the stairs and Steve turned just in time to see Tony hop off the last step and stop dead in his tracks. "Rogers?" Tony asked, looking surprised then impassive. "Tony, I wanted to, ah, thank you for—" Steve began, glancing at Tony's parents standing by. "Come on, I need your help on something." Tony said, grabbing him and shoving him towards a door. "Nice meeting you Mrs. Stark, Mr. Stark!" Steve said with a smile.

(X)

Still ushering him down a pair of stairs, they finally came to a room, full of gadgets and electronics strewn on the tables and desks. "Wow." Steve said, looking around the room. "Stand right here." Tony instructed. Steve followed orders, stepping so that a concrete wall was right behind him. "This place seems nice, did you make this— holy mother of God! Are you trying to kill me?" Steve had been rambling when Tony threw something red close to his head, and it had exploded when it hit the wall.

"Oh shut up will you? They were only sparks." He scolded. "My hair could've caught fire!" Steve said, his eyes round. It would've been comical, if Steve wasn't freaking out and hyperventilating. "Well, it didn't." Tony replied. "What if something went wrong, huh? What if, I-I just caught fire and you couldn't put it out and then the house would catch fire and we would all die in here burning to a crisp? What then Tony?" Tony simply rolled his eyes. "That's the thing about 'what if's Steve. _They don't actually happen!_" Tony replied with a yawn. "It could've!" Steve said manically. "But it didn't." He shot back.

"Maybe if it had—"

"Steve, seriously, calm down. We're _not _burned to a crisp, the house is _fine_, and you have your untouched hair, now quit whining about it." Tony cut in. "Fine." Steve replied with a frustrated sigh. He was pouting. Tony had to admit that if Steve's hair _had_ caught on fire, it would be darn shame. Only now that he got a good look at the blond, did Tony notice he was pouting. With his beautiful blue eyes. _The very eyes you're supposed to hate Stark!_ He shook himself mentally.

"What do you want anyways?" He asked harshly. "I wanted to say thank you for bringing the stuff yesterday, you know, for the party." Steve replied. Tony glanced at him, and he swore that Steve was batting his eyelashes just to tease him. "You came all this way just to me thanks? I doubt it, what else do you want?" Tony asked in a bleak tone. He was afraid that if he didn't act so tough, his façade would slip and show his true feelings. His true feelings… exactly what would be his feelings for Steve? Tony didn't even know.

"Well… I thought we were friends, but with today, I don't know." Steve mused. "Well, we aren't." Tony snapped. He almost immediately regretted saying it when he saw Steve's face fall. "Oh… well…" Steve looked around, obviously trying to look casual. "Steve, look—" Tony was about to apologize (that's twice in two days) before Steve held up a hand. "I get it. Sorry to disturb you." He said, storming out.

"Steve…!" Tony trailed after him, finally catching up to him on the stairs. "You don't have to mock me about it… just… leave me alone!" Steve said as Tony grabbed his forearm. "I'm sorry." Tony said quickly. It came smoother then the last time he tried to apologize. "You're not." Steve replied. "I am. I didn't mean to, ah, hurt feelings, you know, if you have them." Tony said sarcastically. Steve's eyes narrowed and he was afraid that maybe he took it too far with the joke. Steve let out a small smile.

"I accept your apology." Steve said. "Well, it's not like you really have a choice." Tony replied with a grin. "Now come over here you." He added, pulling him into a hug. Steve stood motionless for a moment before patting Tony's back and pulling back. "Will you actually stop abusing me or will you keep tripping me?" Steve asked. "Don't worry dear, I won't bully you anymore." Tony said with a smile. "I wasn't bullied! That's ridiculous!" Steve said.

At that moment, the door from the garage opened. "The pasta's ready!" Tony's mother chimed. "We're not hungry." Tony said while at that exact moment Steve said, "I'm famished, thanks!"

Steve looked away, blushing. "I guess we could eat a bit." Tony said, cupping the back of his neck. "Great, everything's all set." She replied brightly, turning on her heel and leaving. "Your _famished_?" Tony asked once she left. "I'm hungry." He replied simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I know what the word means, but really?" Tony asked. "I guess so…" Steve said, blushing. Fighting a strange impulse to just attack Steve on the spot Tony mumbled, "Oh my mother will absolutely _love _you…"

_Up Next: Steve has dinner at the Starks when an unexpected turn of events happens. Steve, the poor thing, will literally come out the closet. (Like, actually walk out of a closet) And watch out for the crazy moth._

**A/N: Hey guys! *waves enthusiastically* I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Agh, I love you guys! Sorry I forgot the Up Next in the last chapter too. As a special treat (or just a simple thank-you treat) I updated today too! And thanks for the feedback! (in case you guys didn't notice, the X's in parenthesis mean it's Tony's point of view or whatever) o**3**o**


	4. The Liar, the Switch, and the Closet

**Disclaimer:** I doesn't own le Marvel Universe or movies. (do we have to really go through this again?)

**Warning: **Might have some making out, not to mention some crazy drunkard. AND FLUFFINESS! (The Story Is Now Back To Steve's vantage point or whatever.)

**Right…** one more thing, I forgot to put this on the subscription but this is a guyXguy thing, mostly fluffiness of course, don't worry, and it's um, TonyxSteve so yeah. Might change it later to inform the readers or… whoever

"The food was delicious Mrs. Stark. And you tell such great story's… Howard." Steve said, a twinkle in his eyes. "You have such good stories yourself Steve, I wouldn't be surprised if they surpassed mine either." Mr. Stark replied. "Of course they wouldn't! And all the things you made too, it's amazing!" Steve remarked, smiling. "I bet you've made something amazing too, you're a pretty smart kid Steve." Howard said. "Oh no, it's not really my sort of smart, but Tony here is great at inventions and such." Steve replied, patting a surprised Tony on the back to emphasize his words.

"Yeah, he'd be great at it I guess." Howard replied. Steve saw Tony roll his eyes. "He is! He made these weird cherry bombs—" Steve said enthusiastically. "Not cherry bombs, their like sparklers." Tony corrected. "Whatever, and their absolutely amazing!" Steve said, waving Tony off. "You'd better show me some other time Anthony." Mrs. Stark, or Maria, said. "Yeah…" Tony mumbled, twirling his fork. "Anyways, I better get to work. Have a goodnight kid." Howard said, getting up and patting Steve on the head before kissing his wife goodnight and leaving.

"It's getting pretty dark, are you sure you can stay out this late dear?" Maria asked him. "It _is_ pretty dark… I guess I should go home in a bit." Steve admitted. "Okay, make sure you leave before it gets too late." She said with a warm smile. She dismissed herself from the table, leaving only Tony and Steve alone.

"Suck up."

"Oh shut it."

"I swear, you've made my parents like you better than any of my past girlfriends." Tony replied nonchalantly. "Really? That's good, isn't it?" Steve asked, grinning. "Yeah, it's a _very_ good thing." Tony drawled, smiling back. Steve heard a small beep and saw Tony get out his phone.

"Pepper! I forgot about Pepper!" Tony said, frantically getting up. "You forgot… to put pepper on your food?" Steve asked, confused. "She's my girlfriend! I forgot our date again." Tony quickly ran into the living room then back out. "What was I doing there? I forgot, oh my god she's going to kill me and no one's going to know." Tony said, hitting his forehead on the wall. Steve could practically see a dark heavy cloud looming over him.

"Hey, relax. Just tell her that your mother wanted to have dinner you. Like mandatory family time." Steve said, wracking his brain for better excuses. "Brilliant!" Tony cried. "Brilliant, Pepper can't say anything against my mother! Agh, I could kiss you right now you genius!" Tony added, walking over to him. Steve puckered his lips… for some reason he couldn't place his finger on. "Now come on, we have to hide you." Tony said, lightly slapping his cheek.

Pulling him from his seat, Tony pushed him to his room. "Tell me again why you have to hide me." Steve asked. "She's coming over and if she see's you here, she'll think I just ditched her." Tony replied simply. _Kind of how you ditched _me_ at _my _party? _Steve wanted to reply. Instead, he kept his lips tight, sealed, and nodded. Shoving him in the room, Tony instructed Steve not to leave unless to go to the bathroom.

After Tony left, Steve inspected the room closely. Pretty average looking, except for some circuit boards and other broken devices used as scraps and extra material. Big desk an bed too. "I hope Pepper leaves soon." Steve mumbled to himself. He sat on the bed and waited. Steve heard footsteps and voices.

"Here we are, _just outside my bedroom_." Tony's voice sounded through the door, jolting Steve from his mindless wondering. Cursing, Steve thought about hiding. Tony _had_ told him he didn't want his girlfriend to see him. Of course he wanted him to hide, why else would he say something so stupid and obvious. Turning off the lights, Steve headed to hide underneath the bed but decided the walk in closet would be more comfortable.

"I hope my room is _clean_ for you and—" Tony's loud obnoxious sounding voice was muffled and cut off, as if someone suddenly covered his mouth with their hand. Just as Steve closed the door to the closet, the bedroom door opened to reveal Tony making out with Pepper. Feeling completely like a pervert from watching them through the blinds of the closet door, Steve looked away and at Tony's clothes.

His smell was overwhelming, and it would have made Steve hum with content if he was alone. Sitting down and leaning against the wall, Steve opened his phone and ignored the groaning and the gasping from the other side of the door. Natasha had sent him a text, called him once and texted him again, asking where he was and why he wasn't at home.

Quickly replying that he was at Tony's, he left his phone beside him and peered back out the wooden blinds. Quickly averting his eyes from what he could make out as Pepper on top of Tony and still sucking his face.

A little beep sound came out of his phone, indicating he got a text. Cussing internally, Steve forced himself to check back at Tony and Pepper to see if they noticed the sound. They did.

"What was that?" The red head asked. "My phone. It doesn't matter." Tony replied quickly. "It sounded as if it was coming from the closet." She said, glancing as Steve ducked, hoping she didn't notice the movement from the little slits that let him watch them. Quickly, Tony began to kiss Pepper again, but not before glancing at the closet one last time before closing his eyes.

Steve quickly turned the sound off his phone and quickly tapped on the message on the small bright screen.

_Why are you at Tony's? –Nat_

_Had dinner. Stuck in a closet, WELP. –Sir Steve_

_WTF ARE U DOING IN A CLOSET? –Nat_

_I told u, I'm stuck! –Sir Steve_

_DOING HWAT? –Nat_

_Tony. Pepper. Making out & I'm stuck in his closet because she doesn't know I'm here. –Sir Steve_

_So what, you guys are secret lovers now? :P –Nat_

_Yeah, totally, not to mention his parents absolutely _love_ me too –Sir Steve_

Steve left it at that and turned to go see if they were done snogging yet. Tony was now on top of Pepper and Steve groaned then clutched his mouth with both hands. "Tony… did you just…?" Pepper asked, pushing his away so she could talk. "What?" Tony asked. "Never mind." She said, quickly re-meeting his lips again. Steve shook his head and was about to go back to his phone when he noticed that Tony kept straining to glance at him in the closet. Steve automatically waved, though he wasn't sure Tony could see him. Tony then, to his surprise, waved back. Grinning, he (Steve) gave him a thumbs up and slumped back down to look at his phone.

(X)

After waving at his new friend, Tony tried to stop thinking about him, about the dinner, about _anything_. Come on, he was having a make out session with his incredibly hot girlfriend and all he could think about was the guy currently sitting in his closet. Something was wrong with him. Even kissing Pepper felt…wrong. As if he just wasn't in it anymore.

Pressing his lips harder against Pepper's, he tried to forget about the blond. Retracting from their kiss, Tony regained his breath and glanced at the closet for the hundredth time that evening. "Pepper, it's getting pretty late…" Tony mused, running a hand through his swollen lips. "I can stay over for tonight." She chimed. "No! I mean," He cleared his throat, "It's just I'm exhausted and want to be left alone." Pepper gave him a worried look. "Do you feel sick?" She asked. "No, no, nothing of the like. I just feel exhausted." He said.

"If you say so… goodbye, Tony." Pepper said, kissing him passionately one last time before getting up and leaving.

Steve stumbled out the closet, falling face first into his plush carpet. "Steve…?" Tony asked, wondering how much _that_ hurt. A muffled laugh escaped Steve's face, which was still in the carpet. Turning on his back, Steve grinned up at Tony. "You should've told her you felt pregnant… you were pregnant.. felt?" Steve slurred. Tony groaned. "Get up." He demanded, grabbing Steve's hand to help him. Instead, the blond pulled the brunette down on the carpet. "Hey what'd you do that for—?" Tony asked. "Shhh! The crazy moth might here you!" Steve stage whispered.

The minute Steve had opened his mouth, Tony could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Oh no… did you drink from my stash?" Tony asked with a groan. "No…yes." Steve admitted. "How much?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head and pouted. "How much, Steve?" Tony asked again. "A little sip… a gulp… one third of the bottle… okay half." Steve said. "I was saving that for a party… or you know, a bad day." Tony rambled, lying down next to him, staring at the ceiling. They stayed like that for awhile. Thirty minutes, give or take.

"Tony…?" Steve's voice was soft, velvety even, broke the silence. "Hmm?" Tony hummed. "Can you hug me?" He asked. "Whoa, dude, I don't play for your team." Tony said. "No no no, not like that. My mum used to hug me every night when I was a child, and rarely when—" Steve began. "Fine. I'll do it." Tony replied. Steve shifted and wiggled until he put his head on Tony's shoulder, while he wrapped his arms around the blondes shoulders. "Like this?" Tony asked, feeling completely stupid and awkward. "Mmhmm." Steve responded, closing his blue eyes.

"Just as a warning, you're going to wake up with a raging head ache tomorrow. That stuff that you drank was not only expensive, but strong too." Tony said, wanting to keep him awake awhile longer. "I know… but you'll wake me up right? You won't let the crazy moth get me, right Anthony?" The blonde asked. "Yeah… I'll scare the crazy moth away with a broom if I have to." Tony said confidently. "I believe you." Steve mumbled. "You better, because I swear to any and every God I will keep whatever crazy moth dare to challenge me and my broom." Tony babbled. Silence replied to his little speech.

"Steve?" Tony peered down only to see him fast asleep, mouth agape. "Probably out cold." Tony told himself. Tony searched Steve for a phone and found it in his pocket. Getting it out, he went through the contacts list. Pretty much the only person who he contacted was Natasha. Tony sent her text telling her to tell Steve's legal guardian that he would have to sleep over at Tony's before he turned it off.

He stayed on the floor with the blonde for another hour before struggling to put him on the overly large bed. After tucking him in, Tony peered down at his peaceful (and flawless, he might add) face. He didn't want to admit it. He wouldn't, ever dare think it, but now he was too tired to care. He… might like Steve. Maybe much more than just a friend. "Goodnight, Baby Blue." He mumbled, gently kissing his forehead and stumbling to the other side of the bed.

(X)

Sunlight hit Steve straight in the face. Opening his mouth to take a gulp of fresh air, Steve felt like throwing up almost immediately. "What in the world is that taste?" He grumbled. He winced. The sound of his own voice even gave him a bit of dull pain. Too loud. "That, my friend, is a thing called a _hangover_." Tony said, leaning on the doorway, a coffee cup in his hands.

"Any chance that's hot chocolate?" Steve mumbled. "Coffee. It's for you." Tony said, setting it down on the small table next to him. "Here, this might help you." Tony added, handing him two little white pills. "Is this for the hangover?" He asked. Tony nodded. Quickly taking the pills and drinking it down with the coffee. "So what time is it anyways?" Steve asked, looking at the concealed window. "Twelve… P.M." Tony admitted.

"I missed most of school today! Oh no!" Steve sat up quickly, wincing once from the headache and stood up. Swaying, he grabbed the little table for support. "Calm down Blondie, my mum called you in sick." Tony said, rolling his eyes. "B-but this is barely my third day of school." He replied hopelessly. "Don't worry about it, Natasha said she would get your homework for you. I think she doesn't like me all that much." Tony said, waving Steve off and helped him on the bed.

"What about Trudy?" He asked. She would surely kill him for this. Or for drinking. Point is, she would kill him either way. "All straightened out. She came to see you but you were resting your 'fever' and couldn't be disturbed." Tony replied smugly. "Okay… another quick question. Where am I?" Steve asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. "My room. Don't you remember last night?" Tony asked. "Yeah… I'm just a bit tired." He shook his head. "And I have a _hangover_." He added.

"Yeah, drank a hole right through my expensive liquor." Tony said. "It's not my fault you had it hidden away in your closet." Steve shot back. "It's not my fault you drank it either." Tony replied. "Yeah, well… well that's true… sorry about that." Steve said, making Tony smile. "No problem man. Anyways, I'm going to hop into the shower." Tony said, leaving the room. "Oh and you can look around if you want." He said from the hallway.

"My head hurts…" He muttered to himself. Steve spotted his phone on the table and grabbed it. Scrolling through his messages, he saw the one Tony sent to Natasha. It seemed casual, but from the time Steve had known Tony, it should be touching. And it was.

He wanted to text her, badly. She was probably in class… or lunch. Quickly, ignoring what his conscious told him not to do, he texted her.

_Are you there? –Sir Steve_

It took about a minute before she finally replied.

_Yeah, so I heard you were sick… and staying over with _Tony_ of all people –Nat_

_I'm not sick. I'm just nursing a hangover –Sir Steve_

_A hangover? Why am I not surprised. –Nat_

_Hey! I'm not usually like this, you know –Sir Steve_

_I know your probably not like that, you just happened to tag along on Tony's bad behavior. –Nat_

_Not to mention he always drags everyone down with him –Nat_

_It was in the closet with me. I got bored and thought it was water or something okay? –Sir Steve_

_You thought it was water? Even after tasting it? –Nat_

_It was dark. It might've been medicine for all I cared. –Sir Steve_

Steve turned off his phone, shaking his head. He had to get to school. First things first, he had to tell Tony he was leaving. Getting up, Steve immediately ran to the closest bathroom. Opening the door and going to the toilet to puke his dinner from yesterday, he didn't notice the mist that could only be produced by a hot shower.

Wiping his mouth, and gagging at the aftertaste, he puked again. After he flushed the toilet, he tottered to the sink. Making a sound that probably wasn't even human, Steve turned on the cold water and washed his face. Looking at his reflection in the humid mirror, he swiped it clear. "Ungh, looks like a bus hit me." Steve mumbled to himself. Steve's attention was grabbed by the sound of a _different_ faucet turning off, and someone humming happily.

Steve staggered, walking backwards. What if it was Tony's mom? What if it was Tony's _dad_? Would they think of him as some type of pervert that went into the girls bathroom and sat by to hear people take showers? Would they forbid him to live in the town they pretty much owned? Or worse, forbid him from seeing their son? Maybe they might even fire his Aunt for raising a weirdo. Whoever was in the shower, he was _screwed_. Like, _oh crap there's a train coming at me while I'm tied on the tracks_ type of screwed. All of these thoughts raced through Steve's mind all at once.

Stepping out from the shower, was a _very_ much _naked_ Tony. When he spotted Steve's pale white face, Tony screamed bloody murder. Covering half of himself with the shower curtain Tony yelled, "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I threw up, then w-water, mist and then y-y-you c-came out of the… thing with the water." Steve stuttered, turning a shade of red not found in the 100 Crayons box. "Mind speaking English?" Tony snapped, reaching for his towel on the rack. It was just barely out of his reach, and he couldn't get it without leaving the protection of the shower curtain.

"I got up and r-ran to the b-bathroom to throw up. I s-swear I d-didn't know you were here until n-now." Steve tried to regain his breathe, but it was as if a pro UFC fighter had just punched him in the gut. "So… did you like what you saw?" Tony asked with a slight smile. The heat returned to Steve's face, making him utter something incomprehensible. Laughing Tony shook his head. "I was joking." He said. "I didn't see anything." Steve muttered. "What?" Tony asked. "I didn't see anything." Steve said, just a tad bit louder. "Shame." Tony joked, still trying to reach for the towel.

"Do you need me to get it for—?" Steve began. "No! I can get it." Tony insisted, reaching. "C-can I leave?" Steve asked, looking away from the soaked Tony in front of him. "Someone might see me if you leave." Tony said. "Tony, _I _already saw you." Steve shot back. "Right… well, someone else might. Like my mother. Wouldn't want that, now, would we?" Tony said. "Can I at least turn around?" Steve asked. "What? No you can't turn around! Pfft, _of course you can_ Rogers." Tony said, rolling his eyes.

Steve turned around, facing the wall. Just to be on the safe side, he faced a corner instead. There was some shuffling and a sigh. "Well, you can look now. So get out of your little corner." Tony called. Turning, Steve saw Tony pulling up his jeans, still not wearing a shirt. Making a small 'eep' noise, Steve covered his eyes. "Hey, man, it's alright. Calm down." Tony said. "Not until you put on a shirt!" Steve replied. "Fine, I have it on now." Tony replied.

Taking his hands away from his eyes, he peered at Tony. His hair was still damp, but it looked so _good_ like that. Looked… cute. Steve shook his head, which was a big mistake because it made him nauseas. "Whoa, you just went all Christmas-y." Tony said with a chuckle. "How?" He asked, turning to the sink to wash his face. "First, you went all red, now your green." Tony replied. "Oh yeah, are you alright?" Tony added, as if Steve's welfare's just a second thought. "Fine." He snapped.

"Oh, sorry I asked." Tony replied, palms facing Steve in surrender. "Doesn't matter." He murmured. Shrugging, Tony went back to drying off his hair. After a few minutes, Steve stormed out of the room.

(X)

Tony stared at the open door, confused. Had he done something wrong? Maybe he was too bold. But… Tony Stark never does something wrong. That's just him.

Ignoring his pride and whatever else was at stake, Tony ran after Steve. He found him sprawled on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Laying down next to him, Tony didn't say anything. The silence dragged on, until Steve's gaze flickered at Tony then back at the ceiling.

"Do you remember last night?" Steve asked. "Yeah…" Tony replied uneasily. "Well I don't. Too tired and drunk." Steve responded with a sigh. "Oh, that's good." Tony said with a dry laugh. "I didn't do anything embarrassing, did I?" Steve asked. "No…" Tony lied. He wasn't going to tell him that Steve asked him to hug him, and that he happily followed orders. Or the fact that Tony tucked him in. "Just told me about some crazy moth." Tony added.

"Well, there was a moth in the closet." Steve grumbled, blushing slightly. "Doesn't really matter now because—" Tony was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. With a sigh, he answered the call and put it on speaker. Meanwhile, Steve got up and looked around the room, playing with little objects to just be doing something. "_Hey hot rod._" Pepper greeted. "Oh, hey Pepper." Tony said. "_So, Tony, I was wondering maybe we could go eat someplace—_"

"You mean like a date?"

"_No, just, do you want to go hang out somewhere after—"_

"So basically a date." Tony stated bluntly. "_Well… yeah_." Pepper said. "Can't. Not today." Tony replied, glancing at Steve. "_And why not?"_ She asked. "I'm hanging out with Steve today." He replied simply. "_Oh really? I find that kind of hard to believe._" Pepper responded. "And why would that be?" Tony asked.

"_Because you called him a nobody, a stupid blonde with, and I quote, 'stupid friends' who's trying to—_" Pepper began. "Alright that's enough!" Tony replied, bolting upright. Laughing sheepishly, he turned to Steve. "Ha-ha, sometimes I don't know what she's talking about." Tony said with forced enthusiasm. "_I can still hear you."_ Pepper snapped.

Steve's face was a brick wall, no emotions showing at all. Just a blank façade, and truth be told, that scared Tony. If anything, it seemed that if Steve was angry or hurt, it would be so much better than this. "Steve…" Tony said softly, hanging up on a rambling Pepper. "Don't." Steve said, his fist clenched. That simple word shut Tony up. Tony, who would never stop talking, no matter in how much trouble it put him in.

"You know what?" Steve asked. He looked up at Steve, then away, settling his gaze on the floor. Tony didn't know what it was about the whole scenario, but it reminding him of his father. "Don't bother having _anything_ to do with me." Steve said, leaving the room and a sick feeling Tony.

Steve hated him. If he hadn't before, he sure did now, Tony was absolutely positive of the fact. He should run after him. He should, but no matter how much he mentally screamed for his legs to go after the beautiful blonde, they wouldn't. Tearing his gaze from where he had seen Steve disappear, he got up.

He had to admit, he really _did_ say those horrible things about Steve. Beautiful, awkward, completely a _some_body Steve. Tony could've blamed the situation on Pepper and her big mouth, but he didn't. He blamed himself for Steve being upset… or angry… or whatever he felt at the moment. These past two days, Tony had apologized not once but _twice_. And now… thrice. But something told him a simply apology would be ignored.

(X)

Steve walked home, ignoring his mild headache. He wondered if he should call Natasha. She was probably in class… or skipping it. Even if he could call her, he didn't what he would tell her. Steve wasn't even sure he wanted to talk about it.

So Tony really disliked him. It shouldn't get to Steve like this. Ripping his thoughts from what Pepper said, he checked to what _Tony _said. Why would he try to be Steve's friend if he hated him? Maybe he wanted something. Information, or an actual object. It made sense.

He needed to talk to someone about it. He got out his phone and quickly dialed Natasha's number, and tried not to hang up.

"_Hello?_" He heard the familiar voice say. "Hey Natasha, it's me, Steve." He said, getting onto his street. "_Oh hi! How's it going with you and Tony?_" She asked. "Me and… Tony? Oh, yeah, we sort of…" Steve struggled to find the right words to say. There was a gasp on the other side of the phone. "_No! You guys had a quarrel didn't you?_" Natasha asked. "Yes. No. I think so. How did you know?" Steve asked.

"_Just… I know stuff. So what happened?_" Natasha asked. "Well, his _girlfriend_ called him. He apparently called me nobody and a stupid blonde." Steve said. "_Well that's not that bad—_"

"He said you guys were stupid too."

"_Oh that stupid fiend." _Natasha spat. "_He was inside _my_ house at _my_ party and he had the nerve to talk about us behind our backs._" She snarled. "Calm down Natasha, it's okay. Like you said, it's not that bad…" Steve said. "_Well, you like him, don't you? That lowlife—_" Natasha began.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second! I never said I liked Tony!" Steve said. "_Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at him. What about yesterday? You held his hand, though it might not have been on purpose, but you still held his hand!_" Natasha responded. "I… I don't like him." Steve said.

"_Really? Then why did you storm out of his house?_" Natasha asked. "What? Okay, that is just downright creepy! How did you know—?"

"I'm right behind you." Natasha's voice came from a few feet away. Steve whipped around to face her. "You scared me!" He yelped. "Suck it up, Blondie." Natasha replied with a grin. "So you saw me storm out?" Steve asked. "I was in the house, you know, checking up on you because we were all worried. I heard what you said to Tony…" Natasha replied. Steve hung his head low, staring at his feet. Patting his shoulder in condolence Natasha proposed they go get ice cream.

Once in the store, eating their ice cream, did Steve notice she was out of school. "So why did you check up on me again?" He asked. "We were all worried. And I finished all my homework and school stuff early again." She replied with a shrug. There was a moment of silence.

"I don't like Tony… at least I don't think I do." Steve told her. "Why would you over react about what Pepper said? Not to mention you especially emphasized that Tony had a _girl_friend." Natasha replied, eating more of her strawberry ice cream. "No, I emphasized that… that she called?" Steve tried to resurface the conversation they had on the phone not that long ago. It was already blurring away at the edges. "Nope. You said girlfriend extra special. Like a ten year old girl talking about her 'enemy.'" Natasha said with a smile. Steve grunted, looking at his bowl.

"So. Mind telling me what happened last night in detail?"

_Up next: A note, detention, and new revelations show themselves to both Tony and Steve. Loki is a loyal friend, Thor is hungry. _

. . . . .

**A/N: You all make me feel so warm. Cyber cookies to everyone! Anyways, let me explain the title. The liar is Tony, for lying about the hug and stuff *squish* and the switch is the argument that both Steve and Tony had. The Closet… is the closet Steve was in. Grrr, I wish I could update a lot sooner, more than twice a week. So, I have big plans for this story, and don't worry, things will get better between Steve and Tony.**


	5. The Daily Bugle

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Marvel. I wish I did though…that would be awesome_

_**Warning: **__Mild language… do you guys consider 'ass' a bad word?_

_**Note:**__ I lied. It's going down like a rollercoaster. Steve and Tony are going to have an… argument in this chapter, so be on the lookout. It's a short chappy, but I'll update again today. Or more than once. Twice maybe… thrice?_

The next day, Steve tried in vain not to acknowledge Tony. He was a jerk who Steve just happened to be crushing on. A very good looking jerk. Steve shook off the thought and let his mind wander back to the lecture.

Tony, making it more difficult for Steve, tried to catch his attention. Waving and doing strange motions just to get a glance. Finally, it wasn't long until he told Clint to throw a paper airplane note at Steve. It landed right in front of him. Frowning, Steve turned to glance at Clint. Clint gestured towards Tony who mouthed, 'Read the note.'

Opening the paper airplane, he read the sentence's scrawled on the white paper. With a look of forced distain, Steve passed the note to Natasha. While the red head was reaching for it, the teacher snatched it up and opened it. "You guys know the policy on notes. If I catch you passing them, I'll have to read it out to the class." Coulson said with a disappointed frown. Tony paled visibly while Clint snickered.

"'_I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am… Forgive me please?_' I think this is hardly the time for you, Mr. Rogers, and _you_, Miss Romanoff, to discuss your personal love life on paper." He said, shaking his head. There were whispers around the room, while Tony was now the one laughing at the distraught Clint. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again sir." Steve said solemnly. "Call me Coulson. Sir's just too… formal." Coulson said, getting back to the front of the class.

After all the classes, it was finally time for lunch. With a sigh of relief, Steve trudged to meet the rest of the group. Clint popped up next to Natasha. "Everyone thinks your cheating on me." He grumbled. "Why do _you_ care?" Natasha asked, glaring at some girls who were whispering and throwing dirty looks their way. "I care because I don't want anyone talking bad about you." Clint replied, holding her hand. "How touching." Thor said, wiping a pretend tear off his cheek.

"Hey, where's Loki?" Steve asked, looking around the dining hall. "He ran away last night." Thor replied. "He _ran away_? Why aren't you out looking for him?" Steve asked, frantically looking around as if the man in question was hiding behind one of the fake potted plants. "He'll be fine. He runs away every so often. He always comes back eventually." Thor said with a shrug. "True… I seriously think he needs therapy to help him out though." Bruce piped up. "But he _ran away_!" Steve said throwing a helpless look at Natasha.

"Don't look at me, I don't know where he is." Natasha said, looking away guiltily. "Do you know why he left?" Steve asked. "While the notion _is_ touching, I doubt he would find your worrying anything but tedious." Thor replied. "I know… but he's still our friend…" Steve said. "We know, but you have to see that this is normal for Loki." Natasha insisted. "But what if…" Steve's words faltered, as he remember what Tony had said when he'd thrown the cherry bomb like firecracker at his head.

"He'll be fine… I hope." Natasha replied, saying the last part underneath her breathe. "Fine." Steve relented. With that, everyone changed subjects, saying how great the party was.

It didn't take long for Steve to realize that the dirty looks weren't only directed at Natasha, but at him too. "Uh, I don't know what it is about this school, but it seems everyone seems to know about what happened in the morning." He commented. "What happened in the morning?" Carol asked, sitting down at their usual table. Steve joined her while Natasha and Clint told everyone. "That's horrible! I bet Tony did it on purpose." Carol said angrily. Natasha hadn't told them about how Steve stayed over at Tony's house the day before, which was the reason why Tony sent the note to him, and he was grateful for it.

"I don't think so… he wanted Steve to have the note." Clint replied. "What did he do though? Why would he be sorry if he already apologized to Steve at the party?" Carol asked. "I don't know, but it's pretty weird to have Tony actually _apologize_ to him." Bruce replied. "I think we found his kryptonite." Thor patted Steve on the back.

At that moment, a familiar tall figure came scrambling up to them. "Loki, your back!" Thor roared with enthusiasm. "Yes, now shut up. Anyone have a computer on them?" He asked, glancing at Natasha while she shook her head. "I have one. I was going to the library afterschool so…" Bruce got a worn out looking laptop and handed it to him. "Right, so have any of you gone to Stark's blog yet?" he asked, setting it down on the table and typing on the keyboard rapidly.

"No, he usually doesn't update it until after school." Clint replied matter-of-factly. "Are you sure…?" Loki asked. "Well, sometimes, when a story is _really _big, he posts it at lunch time." Clint said. "Hmm… here we go. Look what the bastard posted." Loki spat, turning the computer so that all of them could see it.

An article, it seemed, on the website called the Daily Bugle. Blinking, Steve stared at the screen. There was a picture of him, a familiar girl yelling at him. The logo on the door in the background had been saturated so that the blue little circle with the female sign shown out from anything else.

The heading read, in bold big letters, **Beware the village stalker: Steve Rogers, new kid, model looking student, fetish freak?**

Steve stood up, feeling sick. "Loki you idiot! Why would you show him something like that?" Carol yelled. "Because he has a right to know." Loki said. "Yes, but not like this!" Clint hissed. "So you wanted some crazy girl to go up to him, knee him in the groin, and call him a fetish freak or a village stalker?" Loki asked, glaring at him. Steve ran out of the room.

"Give me that." Natasha grabbed the laptop and quickly hacked the website, or at least tried. "I can't get into one of the administrative accounts." The red head sounded frustrated. Just then, a kid with glasses, brown thick hair, and a blue suit with a long brown coat came up to them. "Looks like you need help." He commented. "Yeah, I can see that." Natasha snapped.

"What are you doing? I might be able to help." He responded, moving the computer his way. "I'm trying to delete a horrible post about my friend." She replied. "Oh, yeah, Steve. Poor lad. I'm glad to help! I knew his parents. Very nice people." The kid said, getting out a weird sort of pen thing. He pressed a button and held it to the keyboard, much to Bruce's annoyance. "There we are! Good to go." He said with a grin.

Jane sent a puzzled look at Carol, who shrugged. "Thank you for, whatever you did." Natasha said. "My pleasure, now I better get to Rose before she decides to take off without me." He said, scadaddling away. "What a weird—" Clint began, but Thor elbowed him in the gut, leaving him gasping for air. "Where did Loki and Steve go?"

X

"Steve?" Loki glanced at a group of girls before going back to his search. Finally coming outside and finding the blonde sitting down on a bench, he sighed. "Leave me alone." Steve said, eyes closed. "A simple 'hello' would've suffice." He heard Loki say.

"I want to be alone." He said. "Well, I'm not leaving." Loki replied. Steve kept quiet, inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm his raging thoughts. "Let's go back inside with the others. Natasha's deleting the post already." Loki tried again. "We— Well, _you_ could confront Tony about it. Might help." Loki said. "I guess it would." Steve replied finally, rubbing his jaw.

Both of them wandered around a bit, avoiding the rest of the group before spotting Tony frantically leaving the library. "This is it. Demand an apology. Ask _why _he did it. Bring him down, metaphorically, and with words. Call him an ass." Loki suggested more things Steve could do with his confrontation, but he droned him out.

Tony noticed them coming towards him and breathed in relief. "Steve, I was looking for you all this time." Tony said. Without even thinking about it, Steve punched Tony. In the face. No warning or anything, just a clean hit at the rich kid.

"What the hell Steve!" Tony yelled, clutching the side of his face and stumbling a few feet away from him. Steve walked towards him, grabbed him by the collar and got two more clean hits before pulling Tony's face towards his. "Steve, believe me when I say that I wasn't the one that—" Tony was cut off by Steve crashing his lips on his. It was a kiss. Steve was kissing Tony. In the middle of a fight. And much to both of their surprise, Tony kissed back.

"Not to interrupt you masochist-fest but I think we should get going or we'll get caught by—" Loki began. "Can Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Loki Odinson please report to the office. Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Loki Odinson report to the front office." A steady woman's voice resounded through the intercom. "Or we'll get caught by the teachers." Loki finished with a wince.

Without saying a word, Steve grabbed Loki by the elbow and began walking, leaving Tony wiping his mouth as if to the erase the memory. "So… is this usual for both of you?" Loki asked, looking over his shoulder to see Stark following them mumbling something about blue eyes. No one responded to his question.

When they got to the front office, the secretary led them straightaway to Fury's office. When they entered the room, he ordered them to sit down. "Uh, if I may, sir. There seems to be only two seats and three of us—" Loki began. "Shut up." Fury ordered. "I'll just stand then."

He looked rather menacing, even with the one eye. Where the other was supposed to be, there was an eye patch. Steve and Tony sat down on the two uncomfortable chairs, while Loki took a little step back. "Why is it whenever there's trouble _your_ always in the middle?" Fury said with a sigh. "Sorry." Tony and Loki said simultaneously. Tony glared at the tall, pale, green eyed trickster. It seemed they both got in trouble quite often.

Steve stayed quiet, his mind raging horrifyingly fast. Everything around him was reduced to white noise as he tried to catch at least one speeding thought. After giving up, Steve turned his attention back to Fury, who seemed to be in the middle of a speech or lecture.

"We do not tolerate such behavior in our students. Normally, all of you would be suspended for three days minimum. Given the circumstance, all three of you will be given cleanup duty for the rest of the week. Whatever dispute you have with each other, I suggest you straighten it out before you throw yourself into deeper trouble." Fury said, leveling his glare at the trio.

"Arrr, right on it cap'n." Loki replied with a small salute. "Loki." Steve said sharply, turning to give him a meaningful look that clearly told him to 'stop poking the bear.' "Just thought I should lighten the mood." Loki replied with a shrug.

X

"What happened? I heard both of your guys' name over the announcements!" Clint said, running up to Loki and Steve. "Tony and Blondie argued and I apparently 'encouraged savage behavior.' We now have clean up duty for the rest of the week." Loki replied sourly. "You guys got caught arguing?" Natasha asked, ignoring him. "Fighting." Steve corrected quietly, on the brink of being lost in thought and being alert of his surroundings.

"You fought my brother?" Thor asked, horror clear in his blue eyes. "Tony. He fought Tony." Loki jumped in. "Who won?" Carol asked. "Well, I think it was pretty even, since there were probably some _mental_ warfare involved." Loki replied, glancing at Steve with a knowing look. "Mental as in verbal?" Bruce asked. "Yeah. Verbal warfare." Steve said, nudging Loki.

"Don't nudge me." Loki said, lightly bumping Steve with his hip. "Well, don't _bump _me." Steve shot back, making his green eyed friend roll his eyes.

"So you fought Tony Stark… and lived to tell the tale. You are now my new idol." Carol said. "That's not very nice to Tony though." Jane replied with a frown. "Who cares?" Carol asked. "We're still his friends, you know." Clint said, hitching his thumb over his shoulder to point at Bruce. "Speaking of which, we should go check on him." Bruce replied, pushing Clint out of the hallway.

"Well, is that it? No juicy details or anything?" Carol asked, sounding a bit disappointed. "They told each other off, threw a punch here and there before the intercom came on demanding us to go to the office." Loki lied. "What'd you say?" Carol asked. "Leave him be for goodness sake. Can't you see he's had enough for one day?" Loki snapped before Steve would come up with an excuse. "Sorry…" She replied.

"Now, if you don't mind, I need help from Steve." Loki said, leading Steve outside. They barely had a few minutes time to talk. "Look, I don't want to explain about, thing, right now so please—"

"What movie would you suggest for a date?" Loki asked, cutting him short. "Wha-What?" Steve looked at him in surprise. "A date. What movie would you most like to see?" Loki asked again, rolling his eyes. Staring at him in surprise the blonde opened and closed his mouth repeatedly. "I'm starting to get worried, should I throw you back in the ocean my little fishy friend?" Loki asked with a chuckle. "While I'm flattered, I just want you to know I see you as a friend—"

Loki face palmed. "I'm not asking _you_ out on a date, you fool. I'm asking Banner." Loki quipped. "Oh …oh _oooh._" Steve said, realizing that no, Loki wasn't interested in him and no, he wasn't going to ask him on a date. "Can I just say, now that we're on the subject of your love life—"

"Which is next to non-existent by the way."

"I hate to break it to you, but when you hit people, it's not a public display of attention. Poor Tony…" Loki said with a grin. "I didn't even think I was going to hit him, let alone k-kiss him." Steve stammered. "Right, let's just pretend you don't hit your boyfriend." Loki said. "He's not my boyfriend and I don't hit him!" Steve cried. He gave him a blank look.

"I wouldn't beat him, ever. Seriously. I wouldn't. I would never hurt him, he's too kind. No, Loki look at me, no. No. No. No." Steve said, emphasizing on each no. "Like I said last time, let's pretend you _don't_ hit your boyfriend." Loki said. "I would never hurt him! I like him too much—" Steve stopped when Loki broke out into a grin. "What?" He asked wearily.

"You just admitted you liked Tony." Loki said, getting out his phone and obviously texting someone. "I kissed the guy in front of you, what other proof do you need?" Steve whispered with a groan. "Get the story, but first get it right." Loki said, looking up. "Who did you just text?" Steve asked uneasily. "Natasha. She wanted me to confirm that you liked Tony. Don't worry, she doesn't know about the kiss you two had in the middle of your feud." Loki said. "I'm just hoping she doesn't tell anyone…"

**Up Next**_**: **__The after math of the fight and the kiss presents itself. People try to figure out exactly who kissed Tony, and Tony himself tells Pepper about it._

_**. . . . . .**_

_**A/N: **__I just bought this little ironman cup, and I am literally obsessed with it. So cute… Anyways, you guys should go read ESwan's highschool AU, which is called Falling in Love with Billionaires Son or something of the like. It's really good. Also, that was the eleventh doctor in there *smiles* Thanks for the reviews and favorites!_


	6. Lets play Kiss and Tell

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Marvel… *sigh*_

_**A/N: **__I____messed up on the last chapter, I meant to write the 10nth doctor instead of 11, my apologies__**.**__ Can I just say, I'm really __**really**__ sorry for the lack of updates last week, since my computer was being a pain. I might have just a bit of a fiasco when it comes to updating theses next few weeks also._

**Let's Play Kiss and Tell**

"Tony!" There was a voice, getting stronger by the second. "Mmm?" Tony replied, looking up to see Bruce and Clint standing up next to his sitting form. "We came the second we heard… sort of." Clint said. "Are you alright? Did it hurt? _Are_ you hurt? What happened? Do you think you're going to be okay?" Bruce asked, sounding like an overprotective mother. "I'll be fine if you stop asking questions." He snapped. Well, that shut him up.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Clint said, crossing his arms like the little diva he was. "Don't get so impatient Hun." Tony cooed, rolling his eyes. "Will you tell us already?" Bruce said sharply. "Gosh, you guys are really impatient aren't you? He punched me. Three times. Here, here, and here." Tony said, pointing at his cheek, near his eye, and on his cheekbone where a small cut was.

"I never thought Steve would do such a thing. He's always so kind and shy." Clint said, while Tony wanted to add gentle to the list but decided against it. "It's always the quiet ones that turn out to be the killer." Tony replied darkly. "Not _all_ quiet people are like that." Bruce said defensively.

"Yeah, they are. For example, you! Remember when that guy was bad mouthing his girlfriend at lunch? I swear, you almost sent him to the hospital." Tony said. "In my defense, you're not supposed to talk to a girl that way!" Bruce retorted. "True… but you didn't even know the guy. Or the girl!" Clint replied. "It's disrespectful though! For example, if Tony cheated on Pepper, and _he_ started yelling at _her_ wouldn't you intervene?" Bruce shot back. "That doesn't count, he would never cheat on Pepper and you know it. Right Tony?" Clint said, looking down. Tony didn't reply, but simply looked away. "Tony… you wouldn't cheat on Pepper, _right_?" Clint repeated.

Tony looked up, guilt clear in his eyes. "You wouldn't!" Clint gasped. Again, saying nothing, Tony simply stared at him. "YOU DID!" Clint shouted. "Tony, you cheated on Pepper?" Bruce whispered furiously. "It's not like I meant to! It was just a kiss, I'm not even sure it was meant to happen." He hissed. "With who? Was it Carol?" Clint asked. "No it wasn't Carol." Tony snapped. "Then who?" Bruce asked, staring up at the ceiling then at him. "No one important. I'm sure it was an accident." Tony replied.

"You kissed someone on accident? And did you kiss back?" Bruce asked calmly. "I might have, but that's not the point! The point is that the kiss meant nothing, and I'm not even remotely attached to the g— p-person." He stuttered the last on the last word, almost saying guy. "Tony, you're my friend, and sure you've had a whole bunch of relationships in the past, cheated on a few girls and such, but this is _Pepper_. She's changed for you, and you've changed for her too. You can't just throw that away for a little kiss." Bruce said.

"I never said I would break up with her! And I won't, so don't worry about it." Tony snapped. There was a small silence, Bruce and Tony staring each other down for a second. "Tell her." Clint piped up. They both turned to him. "_What?_"

"Tell her you kissed someone. She won't be happy, but at least she won't be as pissed off if she found out through someone else." Clint mused. "That's actually not a bad idea." Bruce said, jumping on the wagon, so to speak. "You guys want to kill me, don't you?" He accused, eyes narrowing slightly. "Nope. But Pepper might." Clint said brightly. "Exactly! I knew it!" Tony exclaimed, jumping up and pointing a finger at Clint and Bruce. "Tony, just tell her. I'm sure she'll get it." Bruce said.

X

"Pepper, I kissed someone. I know, I'm a jerk, but I'm telling you this because it didn't mean anything. Your everything to me… crap. I can't do this. She's going to kill me." Tony mumbled to himself, staring at the mirror. The bruises hurt slightly, and already looked visible. "Oh goodness… I need help." He said dryly. Currently in the boys bathroom, Tony was reciting how to tell Pepper that he had kissed someone other than herself.

He heard someone struggle with the door, which he had locked. "Go away!" Tony yelled. "Please, I need to use the bathroom." A muffled voice said. Sighing, Tony unlocked the door and opened it, only to find Peter and his measly little glasses. "You. This is _your_ fault." Tony said, eyes narrowing.

"Uh, I just came in to pee, so if I could just…" Peter said, trying to wiggle his way into the bathroom. "Why the hell would you post something like that about Steve?" He growled, stopping the scrawny kid in his tracks. "In case you forgot, you're the one that told me to tail Steve. You even paid me extra!" Peter said, poking him in the chest.

"That was a long time ago." He snarled. "That was, what, three days ago? I suggest you learn your time increments a lot better if you consider that a 'long time.'" Peter snapped. "Right, then in that case, give me back the money I gave you." Tony said. He wasn't actually going keep the money, or take it for that matter.

"I can't. I already spent it." Peter said through gritted teeth. "Really, on what?" Tony asked, hiding his curiosity. "A friend." He remarked, looking away. Something clicked into place. "It wouldn't be that red head. What's her name, Mary Jane?" Tony asked. Peter visibly tensed. "Oh man, she's like super hot, not to mention she has a pretty nice—"

Needless to say, Tony got punched in the face the second time that day.

X

"Pepper, I need to talk to you." Tony said, touching his jaw tenderly. "Oh, yeah, go ahead." She said with a light smile. "Uh, maybe somewhere more _private_?" He asked, looking around to see at least five people staring at them. "Sure." Pepper replied, bringing him outside the classroom. "What's so important?" She asked.

"Someone kissed me." He said bluntly. She stopped, her eyes gazing at a point in the wall next to him. "You cheated on me? With who?" She asked after a terrifying long time. "I didn't cheat. I don't want to lose you." Tony said quietly. "With _who_?" She asked, jaw clenched. "Does it really matter—?"

"Please, I just want to know which girl it was. Just to know…" Pepper bit her lip. "The thing about that… it wasn't exactly… Please don't make me tell you. I don't care about the kiss, _they_ kissed _me_. If anything, it was a lot more awkward than anything I've ever done." Tony pleaded, lying about the last part. "Tell me who kissed you… for me." Pepper asked again. "Fine… please don't freak out." Tony said. He took a deep breath. He was treading on cracked glass, waiting for it all to give away. "I kissed Steve."

(X)

Steve walked home that day, tired and worn from the events at school. The minute he walked through the door, his aunt marched over to him. "I got a call you got in a fight…" She said, while he braced for the worse. "Are you okay?" She asked, surprising him completely. He had been expecting a lecture, some yelling. Heck, he thought there was a small chance she might actually kick him out.

"Am I alright…?" Steve asked. "Well?" She stared at him worriedly. "I'm okay." He replied. "Oh thank God. I thought you were hurt, which is actually kind of ridiculous now that I think about it." She said with a sigh of relief. "You're not angry?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Am I supposed to be?"

"I think so."

"Well then, um, no ice cream for you then." She replied, shifting awkwardly. "You got ice cream?" Steve asked. "No, but I could go get some if you want." Trudy said, making Steve chuckle.

After dinner, his aunt finally asked, "So who did you fight?" Steve had the feeling she had wanted to asked before, but tried to respect his space. "You know Tony Stark?" He asked. "Not really, but I know who he is. Met his dad for a business deal too." She replied. "Yeah…" Steve said. "Yeah…" She echoed, her eyes widening a fraction as she got it. "You fought the Starks kid? Shouldn't you be suspended then?" She asked.

"Trash Duty." Steve stated. "Ah, gotcha." She said. They changed the conversation, and much to Steve's delight, talked about Star Wars.

X

Steve woke up, the clock telling him that it was five AM. With a groan, get rolled off the bed and got ready. When he was eating breakfast, he realized something. Well, he realized a few things.

First one off the list was that the cereal he was eating tasted rather dry, which made sense because when he made it, he didn't add cereal. He blamed the time on that one.

Second one was that he had to apologize. To Tony. For the fight _and_ for the kiss. Boy, was that going to be awkward.

The third realization was that it was Saturday. And he just woke up, got ready, ate cereal without milk for _no reason at all._ With a sigh, Steve slipped off the chair and headed back up stairs. Once he was awake, he couldn't go back to sleep. He buckled down to going on the internet and just going on his favorite site.

His phone buzzed. A text.

_Hey, you awake yet? –Nat_

_Am now :( –Sir Steve_

_O, sorry you can go back to sleep –Nat_

_I've been awake. Thought it was Monday… –Sir Steve_

He waited for her to reply, but instead his phone bled out Sweet Dreams by Marilyn Manson. "Hello?" Steve answered. "_It's me, Natasha. So you thought it was Monday?_" She asked with a snicker. "Can't blame me. And you can't say anything because I just ate cereal without milk." Steve said. "_So? I do that all the time. Not that bad taking it from the box itself either._" Natasha replied. "Yeah…" Steve chuckled. "_So how'd it go with the parents?_" She asked. "Parent. Just the one. She took it fairly well, actually. Didn't get mad at all, which actually kind of surprised me." He said truthfully. "_Well, she took it better than my parents, that's pretty much all I can say._" She replied.

"Why would _your_ parents freak out? You weren't the one that got into a fight." Steve said, confused. "_You're my friend, and they think your 'bad' behavior might rub off on me._" He heard her give out a fake laugh. "_I told them to forget about it. Sometimes they're too over protective._" Natasha finished. "I guess I got lucky then." Steve responded. There was a long awkward silence. All that small talk was obviously just 'beating around the bush' for Natasha.

"_So you like Tony?_" She asked finally. "I think so. Maybe there's a chance he might like me back." Steve said hopefully. "_Ah, about that. You know how he's with Pepper?_" She asked. "Yeah, practically everyone knows." Steve replied. "_Well, before then he used to be a real player, for lack of a better word. He changed for her, and I guess she changed for him. They've pretty much been inseparable since last year. Sorry…_" Natasha said sincerely.

Steve stayed quiet for a second. "Would he ever cheat on her?" Steve asked, remembering how Tony had kissed him back. "_Steve, I will not let you be the other woman. Boy, I mean. And I seriously doubt Tony would be unfaithful to Pepper._" Natasha said immediately. "I didn't mean… I wasn't going to suggest that we… I kissed him, okay?" Steve said. Silence on the other end. "_You… kissed Tony Stark?_"

"Yeah… and before you say that I'm a pervert for kissing him, I want you to know that he kissed me back!" Steve said quickly. "_I was never going to call you a pervert. But… wow… just… whoa._" Natasha said. "I don't know what to do Nat." Steve said miserably. "_Well... what _were_ you going to do?_" She asked. "The only thing I could do. Apologize for hitting him and for the kiss." Steve replied. "_Then go apologize. Anyways, the idiot doesn't deserve the apology. What he did deserve was the punch to the face._" Natasha replied, making Steve laugh.

They talked on the phone until it was seven. Saying goodbye, Steve hung up with a content smile. He had such good friends. "Time to apologize…" Steve said with a sigh. He wasted about another two hours cleaning his room and trying other things to put off going to the Starks house again.

With a sigh, Steve left a note for his Aunt before leaving to Tony's house.

Standing in front of the exemplary house, he rang the doorbell and waited. Once again, Maria opened the door. "Hello Steve!" She said brightly. "Nice to see you again Mrs. Stark. Do you know if Tony's here?" Steve asked. "Sorry, you just missed him. He went on some sort of vacation with his girlfriend, Pepper. He won't be back until next week." She informed him. Trying not to frown or show what he was really feeling, Steve thanked her and left with another fake smile.

Once out of sight, Steve buried his head in his hands. Surely Tony leaving with his girlfriend had nothing to do with him, right? Walking down the street, he spotted Clint just a few feet away from him. Waving and smiling, Clint caught up to him.

"Hiya Blondie." Clint greeted. "Hey Clint Eastwood." Steve said playfully. "Are you coming from Tony's house?" He asked. "Yeah, he's not there. Went on some vacation with Pepper." Steve said, trying to sound casual instead of hurt. "Wow, that's unexpected." Clint said, blowing out a breathe. "Really?" Steve asked, confused.

"Yep, being the super spy that I am, found out that he apparently kissed someone else that _wasn't_ Pepper. He said it meant nothing, and that the girl kissed _him_. Then Bruce and I convinced Tony to tell Pepper about it." Clint said, not seeing the plain horror in Steve's face. "I think I just saved a relationship. Even though Tony wouldn't tell us who kissed him." Clint added with a proud smile. "Probably for the better. Do you know his number?" Steve asked, trying not to visibly panic.

After giving him Tony's number, Clint asked "What's wrong?" Steve tried not to look that guilty when he looked up. "I know who he kissed." Steve said. "What? Wait, really? Who?" Clint asked. "Let me make this call." Steve said, avoiding the subject.

Turning around, he pressed the little green button and waited. "_Hello?_" Tony's voice filled Steve's ear as he sighed with relief.

"Hey, it's Steve—"

"_I'm joking, this is my voicemail. Anyways, leave a message after the beep._" Steve grinded his teeth in irritation. Typical Tony. "Who kissed Tony?" Clint asked. "It's best you don't know." He replied. "I won't tell anyone. I pinky promise." Clint said, offering his left pinky. "Um… sorry but no." Steve said.

"Please, you have to tell me!" Clint begged. Steve shook his head. "I don't why you even know, you don't even like him." Clint said, pouting slightly. _If only he knew_ Steve thought, rolling his eyes. "I was there." Steve supplied. "Okay, okay, how about if I _guess _who it is. You have to tell me when I get her name right, deal?"

"Deal." Steve agreed.

With that, Clint went on a long list of every girl he knew, and some he didn't that were single. Halfway through, Steve had to remind him to breathe. He stopped at the end of the list, panting already. "Really, none of them?" Clint asked, trying to regain his breathe. "Not one." Steve said. "Here we go, onto the not so single ladies." Clint said with a sigh, launching into another long list of names, this time remembering to take a breath. He had excluded three names, Nat's, Carol's, and Jane's. Steve shook his head with every title, not even listening to Clint.

"Who the hell did he kiss then?" Clint yelled, exhausted. "You still haven't said their name." Steve said dryly. "Was it Jane or Carol?" Clint asked. Steve shook his head. "Was it… Natasha?" He asked uneasily. "Of course not!" Steve exclaimed. "Do you even know who kissed Tony? Know her name?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, I know their name." Steve replied. "Why do you keep saying 'their' name anyways—?"

"Steve? Steve!" A familiar voice called him. Turning around slightly, Steve saw Loki make his way towards them from across the street, earning a honk from a car that almost ran him over. Steve heard him apologize quickly before finally coming up to them.

"So, how're you? Natasha told me what you were going to do." Loki said with a smile. "Oh, yeah… it didn't really work out. I'm good, you?" Steve asked politely. "I'm good. So how'd the _situation_?" Loki asked, earning a confused stare from Clint. "It's going worse than I thought it would, for me that is. How's _your _situation?" Steve asked. "He said yes." Loki replied, barely containing his jump of excitement. "That's great." Steve said with a crooked grin.

"I'm confused, there's two situations, someone said yes, and something didn't work out. What's going on?" Clint asked. "Nothing!" Both Loki and Steve sang simultaneously. "Okay… I have to go. Date with Nat." Clint said, drawing out the okay. Clint seemed a little bit more than freaked out by the two. "Great, good luck." Loki said, waving him off.

When they were left alone, Loki turned to Steve. "What happened?" He asked. "Tony's gone for the week. With Pepper." Steve said, in a rather small voice. "Idiot doesn't deserve you." Loki said darkly. Steve laughed. "Natasha said something like that too." He replied. "Sure sounds like her." Loki chirped. "Let's go get food, that might cheer you up." Loki added.

X

The weekend ended, and the dreary Monday came forth. The days passed by without any incidents, much to everyone's surprise. Few people have heard of the fight, but those who tried to tell others got glares from Natasha and the rest of her friends.

Steve got slapped a few times for just simply walking past the girls bathroom though. The attention eventually drifted from him to some guy who flirted with the cashier girl in the pizza place… except it wasn't girl, but a guy with long hair.

Steve didn't admit it to anyone, but he missed Tony. Just knowing that he wasn't going to see him until Friday or Monday pained him to a point where he couldn't exactly focus on schoolwork. Whenever he was bored, sometimes he would make up scenarios were Tony would come into the room in the middle of a lecture, say something stupid to get him in trouble, and save Steve from the boredom he was suffering.

Sometimes he even wondered what he would do when he saw him again. Ignore him was at the top of the To Do list. The days passed by slowly, as if the clock loved to see Steve suffer without seeing Tony. Tony was probably having such a blast

On Wednesday, when he wiping down the tables after he had finished eating lunch and the student body was off watching something outside, something strange happened. He saw someone in the other end of the room grab a towel, and they started to help him clean. Looking around, confused, he saw no one else there. Loki was outside, cleaning the garbage students throw about. Fury had told him that no one but Tony, Loki, and him were to clean.

The kid had his back turned to him as Steve approached him. "Hey, I don't think you're supposed to be cleaning, though I appreciate—"

When the boy turned around to face Steve, he stopped talking. Tony smirked at him. "Your too modest." He teased, going back to wiping the table. Steve watched him work, rather worried that he'd lost sanity.

"Your such an idiot." Steve said hoarsely, after a moment. When Tony turned around again, Steve felt like hitting him again, so that maybe he'd realized how worried he might have been. Then again, at the same time, he felt like kissing him.

Staring into the blue blue eyes that he secretly loved, Tony forgot what he was going to say. "Sorry, baby blue." Tony said with a shrug. The nickname sounded familiar, pulling at Steve's subconscious. Instead of trying to figure out where else he'd heard the name, Steve turned around and began working on another table.

"So… how was your 'vacation' with Pepper?" Steve tried to sound casual, even cold. "How'd you know about the vacation situation?" Tony asked, avoiding the question. "Clint told me. And the subject's been discussed throughout the school." Steve said truthfully. "What do you expect from people whose favorite past time is gossiping?" Tony asked with a small chuckle.

"So where did you guys go?" Steve asked. "We stayed at a hotel, just talking. Trying to 'understand' each other more." Tony said. Steve felt a small twang of jealousy pierce through him, but he brushed it off the best he could. "Uh, congratulations then, I guess." Steve said. "What… oh, no, nothing happened! We literally just talked. It was boring, so I got out of there." Tony replied hastily. An awkward silence followed. "Well… err, good, I guess." Steve said finally, clearing his throat and picking up the pace on his cleaning.

On the outside, Steve seemed rather calm and casual, but internally he was smiling, dancing, celebrating the fact that Tony hadn't done anything… like _that_ with Pepper.

"You missed two days of trash duty you know." Steve reminded him. "Yeah… I know." Tony replied. Steve paused before saying, "Hey Tony?"

"Mmm?" He replied

"Sorry for hitting you… just had one of those impulsive moments."

"S'okay, probably deserved."

"I'm serious, what I did was wrong and it got us in trouble!" Steve said. "It's okay, seriously." He replied. "But we got in trouble and it's my fault—"

"Steve, look at me, it's _fine_." Tony said, giving him a look Steve had seen Natasha use on Clint whenever _they_ were in an argument. With a sigh of defeat, he nodded.

Steve wanted to bring up the kiss, but didn't know how. At least not without sounding like a desperate little girl. Tony glanced at him and let out a breath. "You've got questions." He stated. "Oh, yeah… you know the… um… yeah…" Steve struggled to find the right words. "Spit out, we don't have all day." Tony said. "Forget it. It's nothing." Steve snapped. With a shrug, Tony went back to work.

**Up Next:**___Pepper's reaction to what Tony told her, and unexpected come on, and a gift to seal a deal._

. . . . . .

_**A/N:**__ I wrote like a million one shots, erased them, and wrote something else entirely since I had writers block for this story. Asdfghjkl; I can't write at all this week. But anyways, you guys didn't get to see Pepper's reaction, or what she and Tony did in the weekend. I did that on purpose, by the way, sorry. Bye! *waves*_


	7. Expect the Unexpected

_**Disclaimer: **__Same as chapter one._

_**Warning: **__Lame jokes ahoy!_

_**A/N:**__ Right, my writing system's all jumbled up, every things everywhere and I stayed up 'till twelve watching a movie with friends. Sorry if it's late or short or the futures one are late or short…_

* * *

**Expect the Unexpected**

They were all at Steve's house, after school, doing particularly nothing at all. Just having one of those I'm-not-doing-anything-productive days. It was better than going to Natasha's house, where her parents criticized every single one of her friends except Clint.

Steve smiled down at the picture. His good luck charm. A picture of his family, together and smiling. "Ooh, what's this?" Natasha asked, recovering a leather bound book from the closet, nicely worn out through the years. "Oh no…" He groaned. He lunged forward, ready to take the book out of her hands. She was too fast for him and slipped away easily. "Is it a journal?" Clint asked, lounging back in Steve's desk chair.

"No…" Steve hesitated. "Then?" Thor asked, playing with the old game boy he'd found. "It's my sketch book." He said rather shyly. No one but his parents had ever seen his drawings. "So what type of drawings do you have in here?" Clint asked, bouncing over to Natasha.

"If he doesn't want us to see, then we won't." Natasha said with a firm nod in his direction. "It's okay, go ahead." Steve relented. "Okay, great, I think I would've died not knowing what was in here." She said with a smile.

Opening the little metal clasp, Natasha opened it. She smiled warmly, eyes roaming the page. "What is it?" Thor asked, joining the duo by the book. He gasped slightly and grinned. "This is amazing Steve!" Natasha said, making Steve blush and flipping the page. Clint let out a disgruntled noise and stumbled a bit back.

"Which one are you guys looking at?" Steve asked, peering at it. "The one with the wounded soldiers lying down in the infirmary." Natasha told him. "Oh… yeah. Busy day that was." Steve replied. "Clint gets queasy whenever he see's blood." Thor said with a smirk. "Shut up…" Clint murmured.

"It's just a picture, suck it up." Natasha chimed, changing it all the while. They spent the next few minutes just looking through the pictures, commenting how good they were, how they looked so realistic, and how much detail each contained. Finally coming up with the latest page, they stared. "Whose eyes are _these_?" Clint asked, pointing.

On the page, there were different little sketches, just randomly. Steve would never admit that he had drawn Tony's eyes, or the fact that everything he had drawn on that page was related to him. "I don't know, sometimes I just draw." Steve lied, shrugging. Natasha leveled him with a knowing stare.

"Cool, you should draw me like one of your French girls." Clint said, posing in what one might say a 'sexy' pose. "Yeah, right." Steve replied, rolling his eyes. "No seriously, you can start drawing me, I'll even get ready!" Clint said, taking off his shirt.

At that moment, Trudy opened the door and began rambling. "Steve, some ones at the door looking for you. They have this box and it's really weird. I've always read that sometimes boxes contain a bomb, but I seriously doubt she would have a bomb stuck in there because she looks really sweet, and why is one of your friends have naked anyways?" She asked, sucking in a breath when she finished.

"He's a French girl." Thor piped up, grinning. Sending them a confused look, his aunt left. "I'll be back soon." Steve said, leaving the room while the rest of them trailed after him. He turned around to see them huddled up next to each other. "You guys don't have to come, you know that, right?" Steve reminded them.

"We want to though." They replied.

"Fine." He relented.

"It's settled then." Natasha said, ushering him back to the door.

Steve opened the door and saw Carol there, holding a box. "Hi Carol." Steve greeted. "Hello Steve… um…" She stood there, rather awkwardly. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, thanks." She replied, walking in. She looked rather surprised the rest of the group there. "Oh hey Clint, Thor, Natasha." Carol said, waving, smiling. "Carol." They all greeted simultaneously. They all peered at her, studying Carol's every movement. "Guys, settle down." Steve whispered.

"So what brings you here?" Clint asked casually. "Um, just came to bring this to over for Steve." She said, holding up the package. "Goodie, what is it?" Clint asked, grabbing it while Natasha smacked him upside his head.

"Don't be rude." She said.

"Don't be my mother." Clint shot back. Natasha simply rolled her eyes.

"Their cupcakes. I was going to bring them to you guys too." Carol explained, grabbing the box and opening it. On the cupcakes, were little designs on the tops. "This one," She pointed at one the one with a star in the middle with red and white rings surrounding it. "Is for Steve." She took it out and handed it to the blonde.

Everyone stared at him, waiting. "Uh, what do you want me to—" Steve asked.

"Eat it." His friends chorused. "Make sure their not poisoned." Clint added as an afterthought. Carefully taking a bite, Steve grinned. "It tastes really good." He told Carol. "That's unexpected." Clint mumbled. "Deal with it." She said, suddenly perking up and sticking her tongue out at him. "Which ones mine?" Clint asked, changing the subject.

"The one with the bow and arrow." Carol told him.

Squealing with delight, he grabbed it from its place in the box and bit into it. He shivered, then grinned. "Perfect!" He practically screamed. "Clint's got a serious sweet tooth." Natasha explained to Steve, who nodded.

"Thor, yours is the one with the hammer. Natasha, yours is the red and black one. See, this green and gold one is Loki's, and this green and purple one is for Bruce." Carol explained, pointing every single one out.

"Where are Loki and Bruce anyways?" Carol asked, looking around. "They both had dates, apparently." Natasha replied. "With who?" She asked, interested. "Don't know yet. I would've been surprised if one had a date, but _both_ at the same time, it's almost a miracle." Clint butted in. Steve grinned knowingly. "Yeah, I've been trying to get Loki interested in a couple of girls, but to no avail." Thor replied, shaking his head.

"Mmm, interesting." Carol said before changing the subject. Soon, everyone was comfortably chatting with someone else, lounging around. It was like an exclusive club of some sort. Everyone fit into it comfortably, like a snuggly finished puzzle.

(X)

"Tony, your home!" Maria said, surprised. "Yeah… I'll be in my room if you need me." Tony replied, running upstairs the second he opened the door. He just really hoped Pepper wouldn't visit him. After all, he had literally just _left_ her at the hotel, no note, no excuse, just disappeared.

There a knock on his almost thirty minutes after he settled back into his house. Opening the door an inch, Tony looked down to see a fuming Pepper. Apparently, whoever controlled his future, present, and past wasn't giving him a break. "Hey _honey_." He drawled, smiling.

"Anthony Stark open this door right now or so help me God I will break it down." Pepper hissed. "Really? I thought you'd burn it, since your glare is so intense." Tony replied. "Get out here, now." Pepper snapped, clearly not in the mood for his usual behavior. "Nooo, I don't want to." He whined, about to close the door. The red head stopped it from closing, sticking out her foot to do so.

"Come out here before I get your mother." She threatened.

"Pep, that's not fair—" Tony was saying. She turned redder than her hair at that moment, saying "_This_ isn't fair? _Anthony_, you cheated on me with a _guy_, you _left _me at the hotel, and now you're saying that _I'm_ not being fair?!"

"May I just say that, that sentence used a lot of emphases." Tony replied. "Shut up before I slap you." She growled. He loosened his grip on the door and she barged it. She began to pace, Tony sat down on the foot of his bed, looking close to saying something twice but stopping herself.

Finally, sighing, she turned to him. "Tony, I'm trying to make this work, I really am. But when you're being you," She gestured towards him, "I can't get the relationship to move an inch for the better. I need you to at least try to cope with me." She finished, sending him a meaningful look.

"You're saying this as if it's all _my_ fault." Tony replied. "Well, it sort of is. I want you to straighten your act, or we're through." She said, leaving. Sighing, Tony regretted even just telling her. She completely over reacted.

_(~Flashback~)_

"_You… what?" Pepper asked, eyes widening. "I kissed Steve Rogers, you know, the new kid." Tony said, taking in a shaky breathe and preparing for a blow to the head. He swore that if he got hit just a couple more today he'd have a concussion._

"_Tony, you just said _you_ kissed Steve. Not the other way around…" She said, eyes wide with anger. _Uh oh…_ "I mean _he_ kissed _me. _Steve kissed me." Tony corrected himself. "I don't care who kissed who Tony, you cheated on me with a guy. Steve, no less, someone you supposedly hated!" She cried out suddenly._

"_I guess…" _opposites attract_ he was about say, but stopped himself on time. He seriously needed time to screw his head on right. "I guess you can break up with me if you want." He said. "Screw that, you're not taking the easy way out! We're going to go through this like a team. I don't care if you think that you like him, it's a phase and you'll get over it." She said harshly, turning on her heal and returning to the room._

_(End of Flashback)_

Maybe breaking up with Pepper might be better than waiting to see if their relationship could fix itself up again. Maybe.

(X)

The next day, nothing much happened. Steve was tired of having clean up duty, seeing as Loki would grumble complaints under his breath, but now that Tony was back, Steve actually thought picking litter up might be fun.

When lunch time rolled around, and everyone was done eating, throwing trash on the ground on purpose ECT. Steve waited around the little sink built into the wall. It's were all the cleaning supply was around, the little towels to wipe down the table, the cleaning solution, and the brooms and other things to pick the trash up.

"Hey _buddy_." Loki greeted, getting small white towel and running it through with water. "Hey Loki-dokey." Steve replied. "Looks like your lover-boy's finally here." Loki commented with a cheeky grin, starting to wipe down a table. "Shut up." He said, glancing over his shoulder and spotting Tony.

"Hey Tony!" Loki chirped, eyeing Steve. "Hey guys." Tony mumbled. "So, watcha up to?" Loki asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Um, cleaning?" Tony answered, throwing him a confused glance.

"Steve just told me the funniest thing ever. He was just saying how great you—" Loki began. "I was just telling him a joke. A funny joke a friend of mine told me." Steve interrupted, glaring at Loki. "Good for you." Tony grumbled, grabbing a broom. "Aren't you curious what the joke is?" His green eyed friend asked with a slight frown. "Guess so." Tony replied with a shrug. Both of the other guys stared at Steve expectantly. "What?" He asked.

"Tell him the joke you just told me." Loki demanded with a devilish grin.

"Oh I don't know, it's pretty lame." Steve said, glaring at his friend. "Oh come on, it can't be that lame if it was funny to Loki." Tony piped up, looking mildly interested. "Ah, okay. Two peanuts walk into a bar. One was assaulted." Steve said. It was silent for a second before Loki burst out laughing.

Tony frowned. "I don't get it." He said. "One was assaulted. It sounds like salted, since their peanuts… you know what never mind." Steve said, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. "It's okay Steve, I've heard lamer." Loki said with a grin. "Yeah, that makes me feel loads better." Steve replied, rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, we better get to work." Loki replied, patting Steve on the back once before heading off to the corner farthest from the other two.

Steve and Tony stared at each other for second before Tony cleared his throat. "Ah, right, cleaning. Cleanings good, lets clean, shall we?" Steve asked quickly. He mentally hit himself for saying so stupid. Tony cracked a smile. "We shall." He replied, grabbing his broom with both hands and putting it between his legs.

"Want a ride?" Tony asked, stretching his hand out to the blonde. "Okay, _witch_ spot should I take though?" Steve asked, grinning. "The closest one to me." Tony replied, a twinkle in his brown eyes. Steve was sure he blushed, something he didn't do often.

"Get a room!" Loki yelled from across the room, interrupting the moment.

"Get a life!" Tony responded, changing the position of the broom so he was holding it correctly.

"How about we get working?" Steve said, getting a little white towel and beginning to wipe down a table. "I'm already working, tell your _friend_ to work!" Loki said, putting extra emphasis on _friend_. "Alright, alright, I'm working." Tony said, beginning to sweep.

They spent the rest of the time cleaning, talking here and there. When they all finished, having a bit of free time, they began to talk about their relationships.

"I went on a date, what? Saturday?" Loki said, lounging back in a chair. Tony was sitting down on the table next to Steve, swinging his legs lightly. "Really, with who?" Tony asked as Steve smiled at the question. "Oh, you know _him_ already." Loki said with a yawn.

Tony stared down at the green eyed man before it dawned on him. "Oh, _oh_." He said, blanching at the thought and slowly adjusting so that he was a bit farther from Loki. Tony's reaction to what his friend just told him made Steve uneasy.

If he acted like this when he found out about Loki just going out with a guy, how would he react to Steve if he told him he loved him— wait, no, not loved, but liked. _You just _like _him Steve, don't get ahead of yourself…_ The blonde scolded himself.

"Who… did you… go on a date with?" Tony asked, shifting around uncomfortably. "Just your best friend, nothing out of the usual." Loki replied casually, eyeing Steve out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Tony's reaction also.

"_Steve_? You went out with him?" Tony asked Steve. "He means Bruce, not me. I'm not your best friend silly. At least I don't think I am." Steve replied hastily. "Oh… good… But you went out with Bruce?" Tony asked Loki. "Yeah, it was pretty fun, considering he took us to a bookstore." Loki said. "I didn't know Bruce rolled that way." Tony said with a small pause.

"He never saw you like that, if that's what you're wondering." Loki replied, leaning back in the chair. "Okay…" Tony stated.

"What about you and Pepper?" Steve asked, steering conversation from _it_.

"I think we might break up." Tony admitted.

"Really? That's horrible." Loki said, grinning a bit. "Why are you smiling like that?" Tony asked. "What? I'm not smiling!" Loki replied, his grin growing on his face. "Yeah, you're doing it right now." Tony said, eyeing him suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about." Loki said sincerely.

"Fine, whatever… but you were smiling." Tony said quickly. "So what about you Steve? I'm sure there's a girl out there who loves being the center of your world." Tony added before Loki could say anything else. "Uh, there _is_ someone I like…" Steve admitted.

"There is?" Tony asked, surprised. Tony would never admit it, but he felt a pang of jealousy for whoever this girl was. "Yeah, absolute catch. But, she's in a serious relationship with someone else and won't even give me a second glance." Steve said, bending the truth just a bit. "Her loss." Tony said with a snort.

"Oh, yes, this reminds. Carol likes you." Loki said, snapping his fingers mid stretch. "What?" Steve asked, mouth open in surprise. "Carol likes you. She told me to tell you… or did she tell me not to tell you? I don't know." Loki shrugged. "Miss Marvel likes you?" Tony asked, a hopeless feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. "Guess so. But… she likes me?" Steve asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Natasha had tried to get them together, seeing as they would make a good couple. Seemed like she got what she wanted.

"She can't like you _that_ much, right?" Tony said, noticing Steve's smile. "She seemed to like him a lot." Loki said. "Shut up punching bag." Tony snapped. Steve stared at him with a stern glance. "Don't look at me like that! First, he practically insulted my relationship with Pepper, and now this!?" Tony said. "Fine, if I bug you so much, then I might as well leave." Loki fumed. "Then leave!" Tony yelled.

Steve, confused at the sudden change of events, stared as Loki stormed out of the room. "Was that really necessary?" Steve asked Tony. Tony simply shrugged. "Go apologize." Steve demanded. "_What?!_ Are you crazy?!" Tony sputtered. "Go apologize to Loki." Steve said. "Or what?" Tony said, his eyes daring Steve to do something about it. "Or this." Steve grabbed tony by the shoulders and planted a firm kiss on Tony's lips. "Now go apologize." Steve demanded, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach.

"Fine… just don't… tell anyone about this." Tony said, his hands gesturing the two of them. "Okay." Steve said with a shrug. His stomach was going wild, intent on making Steve giggly about anything. Tony slid off the table and went to the direction where Loki left.

A few minutes later, he came back, looking speechless and breathless. "What happened?" Steve asked nervously. "I… he just…" Tony began. His face distorted into one of anger and annoyance.

"When I apologized he just said 'Apology denied' and stalked off!" Tony spewed. Steve stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing. "It's not funny!" Tony said, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly anyways. "No, but seriously, Mr. Grinch didn't have to act like such an ass when I apologized!" Tony added.

"You'll get over it." Steve said with a grin. Tony stared at him for second before giving a slight nod. Before either one could say anything more, the bell rang. "Better get going to class then…" Tony said with a small smile. "Yup…" Steve agreed. They said their goodbyes before going into the hallway and heading in opposite directions.

"I have a plan." Loki said, suddenly popping up next to Steve. Steve let out a little scream and jump before panting, "I didn't see you there." Loki smirked. "You scream like a girl. Anyways, I have a plan." Loki said. "Go on…" Steve said, eyeing him suspiciously. "We'll make Tony jealous." Loki said simply, looking around. "_What?_" Steve asked.

"We'll make him jealous, and he'll realize all on his own that he likes you. Simple as that." He responded with a proud smile. "Yeah, but _how_ will we make him jealous?" Steve asked. "Well, we could ask Carol, but then again…" Loki replied. "Look, Tony's coming." Loki piped up, interrupting himself. "You were saying we could ask Carol for what—?" Steve began, but stopped abruptly when Loki intertwined Steve's hand with his own.

"Hey guys! What's… up…?" Tony greeted, staring at their hands. "The sky." Loki said with a grin. "So what's with the hand thing?" Tony asked. "Steve just asked me out on a double date." The long haired brunette replied.

"I did?" Steve sputtered.

"He did?" Tony asked at the same time. "Yeah, with Clint and Natasha. We're all going to the movies." Loki said smoothly. The corner of Tony's lips twitched downwards for a couple of seconds before he broke out into a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Good for you." He said, turning on his heel and leaving.

"It worked!" Loki said, pumping his fists up in the air. "My plan worked! Did you see him? He was totally jealous of me. And the way he smiled? It was obviously fake!" Loki laughed joyously. "Maybe I should go check on him—" Steve wondered. "No! You can't. The whole point of doing this is to get him jealous, and if your just giving him all your attention whenever he gets upset then he won't _get_ jealous. He'll probably think he has the upper hand." He shouted.

"This isn't a game Loki. These are his feelings we're toying with… and mines." Steve replied. "He'll get over it when he confesses his everlasting love to you and _you_, my friend, confess you went along with this charade to get him to realize." He replied.

* * *

_**A/N: **__Holy poop! I'm so sorry it took so long to update *hysterical sobbing* I swear on my life I'll update more frequently because I'll get the internet back on this Friday! Also, I think Loki has an OTP set hahah. My tumblr url thing, incase you guys are wondering is .com_


	8. Stay With Me

_**Warning**__: _Just a bit of cussing but… well yeah…

_**A/N**__: _CAN I JUST SAY I AM SO SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT. Hrm, I promise I'll try to update with a lot more frequency! I can't say I would be able to but… I'll try. I'll try. Also, short chapter is short.

* * *

**Stay With Me**

"I think I like someone!" Tony blurted out randomly. Clint and Bruce whipped their heads in his direction. Never, in the history of Ever, has Tony openly admitted to _liking _someone. Sure he's been attracted to people, but like like? Not so much.

"Who…?!" Clint asked, grinning as he rubbed his hands together. "I don't think… You guys wouldn't get it…" Tony replied. "Then why bring it up if we 'wouldn't get it?'" Bruce asked, as if Tony admitting he liked someone was just the norm.

Tony took in a huff of breathe, holding it before letting it _swoosh_ out. "Fine. Banner, since your begging on your knees to know who it is, it's Ste—" Tony began quickly. The door to their class room burst open as Natasha flew through, whispering something to the teacher before throwing a wary look around the room.

The teacher stopped what she was doing, looking paler than normal. Natasha whispered something else before rushing out the room, the teacher at her tail. Everyone in the class stopped. It was so quiet, Tony swore he could actually hear a pin drop.

Then everything burst back into motion. "What do you think happened?" Clint asked. Bruce shrugged, getting back to his homework for the day. "Well, I sure as hell ain't gonna wait to find out. Let's go investigate." Tony said.

The trio (Bruce somehow got dragged along… again) found the teacher and Natasha outside, crowding a body. "You think someone died?" Clint asked. "Doubt it, but it does look like someone just—whoa, whoa, whoa! What the hell are they doing to that poor person?!" Tony shrieked right as Natasha raised something in the air before practically stabbing the person on the floor with the small sharp object.

"Hell! Did Nat just kill someone?!" Bruce asked eyes wide as they all hid in the corner. They still hadn't seen them, but they really killed someone, the trio didn't want to be seen. "Can we go please? Before we're framed for the whole set up?" Clint whispered.

Right then, the body moved abruptly upwards. Tony recognized blonde hair immediately. "Steve!" Tony yelled, coming out of the corner. He felt hands grabbing at him but he pulled away, running to his 'friends' side.

Steve looked horribly pale. Nothing like the Steve Tony had seen at lunch. With a racking cough, Steve reached for Tony. Lightly and carefully as though Steve was the most fragile thing he could hold, Tony wrapped his arms around him. "It's going to be okay. Just calm down and tell me what happened." Tony said softly. "He suddenly started coughing and then he just dropped down like a rag doll." Natasha said, wringing her hands together in worry.

"Steve, can you talk?" Tony asked softly, still cradling him. The blonde shook his head as another round of coughing shook his whole body. "We're going to take you to the hospitable, okay?" Tony said. Steve nodded. The teacher opened her mouth to protest but the feral look Natasha sent her shut her up.

"We can take my car." Bruce said suddenly. Tony hadn't noticed when his other friends came by, but at the moment Tony was grateful to have Bruce along. "I'll carry… I'll _try_ to carry Steve to the car." Tony said, carrying him bridal style. It was difficult for Tony to carry Steve but he would _never _drop him.

It's like this; the greediest man on earth never wants to drop a diamond. Tony being the greedy bastard and his precious Steve being the diamond. Though Steve was more perfect than the biggest diamond ever found. To Tony, at least.

Bruce opened the door of the old piece of junk, letting Tony slide in with Steve. "I'm coming with you guys." Natasha said, shoving Clint in the backseat as she rode shotgun. Clint rolled his eyes but didn't complain verbally. Bruce put the keys in the ignition before rushing out the parking lot and going onto the freeway.

It took about five minutes to get to the depressingly white building (speeding was only appropriate in this situation) Meanwhile, Tony was repeating the same thing over and over again into Steve's ear as he coughed uncontrollably.

A couple thirty minutes later, Steve was strapped to his hospital bed and deep in sleep. Tony stood by, sitting in a chair as he sipped the black coffee. "He's going to need a lot of sleep son, I think It's best you just go home." A doctor said. Tony shook his head. "I can't. I'll probably go insane if I don't stay." Tony murmured. "You're a good friend." He said before leaving.

"What if I want to be more than a—" Tony began thinking out loud. "Steve!" He heard someone say. Tony turned around to find Loki standing near the doorway, looking at the pale blonde. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." Loki said, running to Steve's bedside and grabbing his hand. "Steve, please, wake up. Please please please." Loki pleaded as Tony felt nauseated at the sight displayed in front of him. He couldn't help thinking that that should be him. Tony should be the one holding his hand, begging him to wake up and tell him he loved him.

"The doctor said he needs to rest. Leave him alone." Tony snapped. "I'm his boyfriend. Don't you think that gives me more of a right to be here than you?" Loki asked. "Well, a pompous stuck up little asshole like you doesn't someone like Steve." Tony hissed. "Excuse me? I'm pretty sure you just insulted yourself there." Loki shot back.

"Guys… no fighting…" Steve interrupted, inhaling as though he was having trouble with that simple task. "Oh, you're awake!" Loki said with a relieved look sprawled on his face. "Sleep." Tony demanded, going to Steve's bedside and pushing a lock of matted blonde hair off of his forehead. "Doctors orders…" Tony added. Steve shook his head. "I don't… want to… go to sleep…" He wheezed. "Fine. Sleep, _my _orders." Tony said. Steve smiled, making Tony's stomach flutter as if a bunch of butterflies had nested there all this time.

"Well, if they're _your_ orders then I guess I have to comply." Steve murmured as he let his eyes close. Loki glared at Tony just as the door creaked open. "How is he?" A voice asked. Tony turned and saw and recognized Steve's aunt. "He's good. I was just about to leave." Tony responded, grabbing his jacket from the chair. "Stay…" Steve muttered.

Tony whipped around to face the gorgeous blonde. Steve opened an eye and smiled while he looked at Tony. "I… I uh…" Tony said. That gorgeous smile made the butterflies seem like eagles, tearing at his stomach. He made a guttural sound before rushing out of the room.

Tony walked aimlessly around the hospital, arguing with himself about Steve. Should he _really_ feel like this because of a stupid crush? Was it worth risking his reputation with the ladies for such a little thing that could vanish as soon as it had come? His thoughts were halted as soon as he saw Howard in one of the rooms.

Anthony Stark was confused. Thoroughly confused. Maybe he was dreaming. He confirmed he wasn't after digging his nails painfully into his palm. One thing he was sure about though, that woman in the hospital bed was definitely not his mother. His mother was not a blonde. There was a hundred reasonable explanations but the moment his father— Howard, kissed the delicate looking woman goodbye, Tony was just about to lose his shit.

Howard walked out the open room only to find Tony staring at him. Both of them stopped to stare at each other. "Does mom know you're cheating on her?" Tony asked. "I don't know what you're talking about it." Howard said, walking away from his only son. "You know damn well what I'm fucking talking about." Tony yelled. Howard stopped. "Don't be more of a disappointment to me than you've already been." Howard said. Tony stared after the man, fuming silently.

Tony stared into the woman's room, contemplating what to do. Finally he walked into the woman's room. She was pale, small looking. She gasped as she caught sight of him. She had to be stupid if she didn't recognize him. "I know." Tony said with huff. "I-I don't know what—" She began. Tony turned on his heel and walked out, not letting the woman explain. His whole day had gone from bad to worse.

Anthony's head was spinning. Spinning like a malfunctioning Mary-go-ride. He walked back to Steve's room, but before he set a foot in the room someone stopped him. "Where the hell have you been?" Loki asked angrily.

"Like you even care..." Tony said cuttingly. "I don't care, but Steve does. So where have you been you intolerable peasant?" Loki hissed. "Look, I know your _boyfriend_ is probably worried about me but you can't just—" Tony began. "You eejit! He's not my boyfriend, okay! It was a stupid prank you idiot." Loki growled.

Tony felt relieved by the new revelation. At least Steve was free for him to… what was he thinking? He wasn't just about to go up to the sick blonde and ask him out. So what Loki wasn't actually dating him? "Screw both of you guys. I don't even know why I'm here." Tony said gruffly, turning around to walk away. "If you didn't care, then why did you come back here?" Loki asked.

Tony stopped, and he could practically feel the smirk directed at him. Tony turned around, grabbing a fistful of the ebony haired colored man, forcibly shoving him against the wall. Loki laughed darkly, saying "Am I supposed to be afraid of you right now? Because let me tell you, it's not working."

"Stay the hell away from me. All of you, and especially Steve." Tony walked out of the hospital.

X

The next day, Steve was gone. Tony tried to pay no heed to his absence but it was really one of two things he could actually concentrate on. The other thing being that Howard was cheating on his mother.

He shut out the teachers rambling until he said something about a new student. "Their coming all the way from Russia so you have to welcome them." The teacher said. One of the hockey players raised their hands. "Are they an immigrant?" He asked before bursting out into fitful laughter. "Shut up you big headed idiot!" Tony snarled. The room fell silent as the teacher coughed once awkwardly. "Well, yes, that was very kind of you Stark. Kind indeed." The teacher said before he went back to the lecture.

Lunch went by quietly in the table Steve usually sat in. Natasha had broken the news to them about Steve while Tony tried to stay as far away from them as he could. Until Bruce caught up to him.

"What are you doing Tony?" Bruce asked, sitting next to him. "Nothing. Nothing at all…" Tony snapped. "You've been in a bad mood since yesterday. What happened when you stormed out of Steve's room?" Bruce asked. "How did you know…?" Tony asked. "Loki told me. He also told me you were trying to intimidate him but he said he was too 'punk rock' for that to happen." Bruce said, making air quotes around the Punk Rock.

"Nothing happened. I just realized that something's aren't as important to me as others stuff." Tony said, standing up from the table. "Like your crush on Steve?" Bruce asked. Tony stopped before turning around. "I do not have a crush on someone like _him._" Tony spat. "Like him…? A guy? No one cares anymore about this type of stuff anymore Tony!" Bruce said. "I don't like him." Tony lied, walking away.

"Liar..." Bruce muttered to himself. Loki sat next to Banner. "So how'd the talk go?" He asked. "Horrible. He still won't admit it. Steve's a nice guy, but I don't want to see the effect Tony will have on him when he finds out everything's that's happening." Bruce said.

"You know, maybe if we hypnotized him to be honest for a day—" Loki said jokingly. "He's too stubborn for that." Bruce said. "Ah well, yes. I suppose he would be." Loki replied with a grimace.

_X_

The very next day, Steve was released from the hospital. His aunt drove him to school, against his saying that he was absolutely okay now.

Steve was worried about Tony, considering how he hadn't visited him while he was in the hospital. In first, the young genius ignored him as if Steve didn't exist at all. "What's up with Tony?" Steve asked Clint. Clint shrugged, aiming a crumpled piece of paper for the waste bin.

Nothing happened for lunch. Except for Loki yelling to everyone how happy he was that Steven was back. In the next class, something _did _happen.

"Class. Class? I believe the new student is here." The teacher mumbled. Everyone's attention snapped back to the teacher. It was quiet for a second. "Well, _I _don't see them." Emma Frost said. The classroom burst with chatter again, ignoring the teacher again.

"You could probably see me now, though." A voice came from the doorway. Steve recognized the voice immediately.

After long nights spent in front of a webcam talking to the person standing right there by the door, Steve could recognize that voice _anywhere_. This _was_ the very person who knew everything about Steve. "N-no way!" He sputtered, eyes widening. The new student heard his exclamation. They smiled at Steve. "No freaking way!" He yelled, standing up. "Hey, you could've just said 'Nice to see you Barnes!'" Bucky said, his smile growing to a full on grin.


	9. Exclusive Welcome- A mini chapter

**A/N:** I AM SO FUCKING SORRY

* * *

**Exclusive Welcome- A Mini Chapter**

By the end of the day, Steve had gotten in trouble for talking three times. No one could particularly blame him for being talkative around his childhood friend.

"You look bigger than I last remember." Bucky said with a grin. "And you don't look as grainy as you did on the computer screen." Steve shot back with a smile. Steve's day had gotten way better. "I still can't believe you're here though! All the way from _Russia!_" Steve added. Bucky nodded before pausing in the hallway to wink at a group of girls. They literally hit the ground from swooning.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise so…" Bucky said. "Enough about me! Tell me, meet anyone interesting?" Bucky asked, putting an arm around Steve's neck to enable him to whisper into his ear. "A girl? A _boy?_" Bucky teased. Steve reddened. Steve opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a strange animal like sound.

Tony stood in front of them with a reddening face. Bucky's arm was still hanging limply around Steve's shoulder, and Tony seemed to notice. "Hey you're that rich kid, aren't you?" Bucky asked. Tony snapped his head in Bucky's direction. "I'm not a _rich kid._" Tony spat. Bucky replied with a shrug. "Anyways, my parents want your family over for some stupid dinner. The manor's at the end of Stark St. It's hard to miss, but in case you're incompetent enough to miss it..." Tony said, shoving a fancy looking invitation towards him. Bucky grabbed it, in the process enclosing Tony's hand in his.

Tony tried to pull away, but when he couldn't he looked up at Bucky expectantly. Bucky winked before letting go. Tony pulled a strange face between disgusted and embarrassed before giving Steve a glance and leaving.

"He's quite good looking, if he wasn't such a prick." Bucky said. Steve chuckled before he felt someone hug him quickly. Steve turned to see the whole group behind him. "Well, are you going to introduce us to him?" Natasha asked. "Oh right!" Steve said.

"Everyone, this is Bucky. My best friend." Steve said, gesturing towards the brunette. "Bucky this is Natasha and Clint. Thor and Loki are siblings, and Thor's dating Jane. The blonde girl is Carol and this is the genius we call Bruce. The 'prick' you just met was Tony Stark." Steve made air quotes around Prick. "Nice to meet you all!" Bucky said with a grin. "I heard you come all the way from Russia!" Natasha said excitedly. "It's pretty cold over there but it's definitely worth the drinks." Bucky replied.

The group chatted away for a couple of minutes before Bucky turned to Steve. "Be my plus one." He said randomly. Steve looked at his friend quizzically. "What on earth are you talking about?" Steve asked. "Tony's invitation says I can bring a guest. So I'm asking you to be my guest." Bucky replied. Steve sucked in a breath. "I don't know… last time I went to his house I walked in on him showering." Steve replied.

"What where you doing in his house!?"

"YOU WENT TO HIS HOUSE?!"

"See anything insanely small? Like maybe his—"

"Enough already! And Christ Clint, can't you guys talk about that when I'm not around?!" Natasha interrupted.

Steve stared at everyone, realizing that no one but Natasha had known about his little, sort of small, fiasco with Tony. "Come on guys, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation to why Steve was at his house." Bucky said. "Really? Because I would love to hear it." Carol said with a slight tinge of red blossoming on her cheeks.

"I really don't remember why I went to Tony's house anymore. But it doesn't matter anymore because he suddenly changed into a huge son of a—" Steve said bitterly. "Language!" Natasha chimed. Steve grumbled something under his breath before sighing. "Sorry." Steve said.

"Anyways, who cares if you caught Tony stark naked!" Bucky said before busting out into laughter. "Pun intended." He added while Steve rolled his eyes. "Fine… it's only dinner, right? So how bad can it get?"

X

"I can't do this." Steve said, spinning on his heels. "Oh dear, please, you've got to!" Bucky's mother said, ushering him forward. "Come on Steve, if I'm going to be stuck in a dining room full of rich idiots, I might as well drag my best friend into it." Bucky said. "Well… fine. But you owe me one!" Steve said. "Alright! Let's do this!" Bucky said before dramatically hitting the doorbell.

It took a minute before the door opened and Maria Stark stood in front of them, a wide smile welcoming them all. "Steve, I didn't know you'd come along." She said, glancing at the blonde.

"I'm friends with Bucky so I thought… you know… might as well." Steve said with an embarrassed shrug. "Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Bucky." Bucky said with a small salute and a charming smile. Steve could see disaster coming from a mile away already.

"Bucky…" Steve said in a stern voice. "I was just saying some formalities." Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

"Steve, Tony will be so happy you came! He's been acting really strange lately." Mariah said, leading them to the dining room. "Supper will be served soon. And Steve, Tony will be so surprised to see you. I'm sure it'll cheer him up." Maria said as she started a conversation with Bucky's parents.

"Tony's going to kill me." Steve muttered. "Come on. Let's go find the brainiac." Bucky said, grabbing Steve's hand and leading him up the stairs before stopping at the top.

"I have no idea where I'm going." Bucky looked around the hall before going back to Steve who had shifted around uncomfortably. "Where does he usually hang out?" He asked. "I don't know, maybe the basement or something." Steve replied. "To the basement! Wherever the hell that is!" Bucky cried, once again grabbing Steve's hand to lead him downstairs.

With a sigh Steve took the lead and led him to the door where he 99% certain led to the basement. "Alright, what are we going to tell him when we just—?" Steve started. Bucky interrupted him by knocking loudly on the door for a second before grabbing the handle and giving it an experimental push. The door opened fast while Bucky had his fist poised for another loud knock.

"Oh look who it is, Mr. Someone-who-I-don't-want-here. So nice to see you here." Tony greeted sarcastically. Steve moved from behind Bucky and gave a shy wave. "Hey Stark." Steve greeted with much more enthusiasm than Tony.

Tony's lips quirked up a bit before he hid behind his mask of indifference. "And it seems you're here too Steve." Tony muttered before turning on his heels and walking down the stairs and into the large basement. "See Steve, he didn't kill you. Well, not yet at least." Bucky chirped, walking after Tony.

Steve sighed again before looking around the room. There were half finished gadgets littered on the desk and in the corner while a micro torch was in Tony's hand. "You're not going to burn us with that thing, are you?" Steve joked nervously. "Nope. Well, not yet at least." Tony replied.

* * *

**A/N:** I AM SO FUCKING SORRY ITS SO SHORT BUT I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS SOMETHING


End file.
